Loving A Devil
by lavixyzee
Summary: A story where Doflamingo and Viola will somehow struggle together to find a safer place to stay at, from places to places, chased by numerous pirates and a fleet of navy, til they realized they were home all along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter was just a short summary of EP 731, A battle of Viola and Doflamingo, during Monkey D. Luffy's absence. However, I changed few happenings at the end and that was where I decided to start my story. If you do not wish to read the recap and wanna just go straight to the story, skip to chapter two.**

" _So, what did you come here for, Viola?"_

Viola closed her eyes and untied her red raggedy coat after the heinous sound Doflamingo made, " _The Doflamingo Family is about to be obliterated. If I do nothing to take resposibility as a former executive, it's too selfish."_ she said in response.

Now staring straight at him, she removed the flower resting comfortably on the left side of her head, and let her hair fell down as the wind howlingly blows.

And before she drew her knife, " _Either I will die, or you will...Doffy!"_

" _You're very passionate, Violet!"_ Doflamingo said in between his crack.

Viola made the first attack, trying to stab him in parts of him where she could possibly reach. An act which she knew was impossible and dangerous, knowing Doffy as a merciless demon. She knew how it will end up, she knew she was no match against him but she kept struggling in every aim she made. As a princess, she was taught how to self defence and learned how to engaged in a fight, most especially when she started being one of the Don Quixote Family. It has been 10 years, and in those years, she knew how much of a devil his opponent was.

As she lifted her leg for a kick, Doffy disappeared in her sight and grinned closely behind her before he returned the exact same attack, but more obviously in a different amount of force. Viola was sent flying to the nearby huge rock, and bounced back on the ground. Now trying to get herself together, she stood straight and put both of her hands on each side of her eyes as she spelled, " _Hierro Lagrima"._ Two ironed tears formed in a shape of whales came right through her eyes, targeting Doflamingo.

All smoke and dusts from the collision, Doflamingo countered the attack with his strings, attached from the ground and broke the tearwhales in an instant, standing no motion. Viola knew it would not work when she rapidly started coming right at him and just after she had many attempts, Doflamingo took her by the wrist from an attack aiming straight at his face, gripping her so tight that Viola loosened up her knife.

Doflamingo continued laughing only few inches away from her face, Viola tried to use her other free hand to slap but was immediately stopped by his threads. He grabbed her head and dragged her face on the ground, and just before he was about to step on her, she took a handful of dirt and threw it almost directly at his face, and made numerous attacks of kicks and punches, but none of her attempts hit Doflamingo. Stubborn as she was, she raised her leg again for another kick but was surprised by his quick pace of getting on top of her in a second, and with no hesitation, he scratched her face, sending her on the ground.

" _Did you think...I'll hesitate just because we spent a decade as a family, Violet?..._

 _...Hesistate to kill you?"_ He continued as he slowly raised his hand and flicked each finger to control Viola's body. He played the role of a ventriloquist, demanding every motion anyone made. Now sending her on her feet, hands clumped up together, she struggled to be still conscious.

The surrounding was empty, only both of them were in sight. Viola knew nobody would save her, nobody would dare to, and nobody can even. But those were not the reason why she decided to confessed before he made another move.

" _What did you say?"_ Doflamingo was frozen to what he just heard.

" _You heard me,"_ Viola said in her every breath.

Doflamingo was suddenly sent to laughter. He boisterously guffawed, letting Viola out of his trap. Bending and hands on his stomach, he continued to laugh and just as he made a serious grin towards Viola, " _Oy, oy. Don't make me laugh. Are you saying nonsense now to get away from your death?"_

Viola, hyperventilating, on her knees, from exhaustion, " _Do not make me repeat myself."_

Both of them quieted down and a second after Doflamingo narrowed his brows to argue more, both of their eyes were sent by an enraged shout of an overly energized and taunted young man,

" _Mingoooooooooooooooo!" Luffy, coming back from a quick rest, ready for the second round._


	2. Chapter 2

Navy Admiral, Fujitora, gathered his men to arrest all the people involved in an unforgivable underground crime the Donquixote Family had formed, eliminated by the delinquents, pirates, and warriors of the colosseum in Dressrosa, just right after Monkey D. Luffy had declared victory. Accumulating each member of the family, from the executives to the top executives, one by one were sent into a navy ship in bars with chains and clasps surrounds them, only to find out that Doflamingo was not one of them.

The navy were in chaos, all were scattered in each corner of Dressrosa, trying to track down where Doflamingo went after his defeat with Luffy. No signs in the palace, in the colosseum, or even near the SAD machine that he dearly used to protect and keep away from any enemy.

Meanwhile, as the whole island was free from the birdcage Doflamingo had created, Viola was in a small ship, a little smaller than the Strawhat Pirate's former ship, the Merry Go, preparing to set sail. She was full of bruises and scratches but despite her terrible shape, she managed to free the sails from being furled, showing a jolly roger exactly as Doflamingo's.

Viola strived to run the ship by herself, stirring the wheel where the ship couldn't be seen by any. She knew the place, she knew the hideouts. After all, she was born and was raised there. She even knew exactly which side of the island will lead to where, not only because of her ability to see from afar, but because every time she went with the other members of the Don Quixote Family to be engaged in a business, she would stand still at the leeward part of the ship and would sneak glances of directions where to go to if she ever decided to flee from her current isolation, which she never once did, until now.

Dressrosa has been getting far and far from them. Yes, from them. From both of them, Viola, and the heavily injured unconscious ten-foot demon, Doflamingo. She was watching the fight, just after she crawled away from their duel. She remembered exactly where they were standing at, and where she could find him after the fight just before she assembled the ship. And just as she knew, she found his body lying across the dock where she has been in a while, and made use of her small power to drag Doflamingo along with her.

The night was suddenly murky and at peace. Wind has been knocking on the ship's door and its' windows which was ignited by the light of the kindled lamp. Doflamingo was in bed, while getting in the hands of a worried woman, wiping his every inch of his skin with a damped cloth. She was suddenly in tears as he groaned when Viola touched his stomach, seeing how badly hurt he was, not only from the outside, but most specifically on the inside. He was badly in need of professional hands of a doctor.

...

Cracked sound of every wave hitting the sides of the ship awoke a devil in a deep sleep. He couldn't open his eyes wildly before the unlocked windows, sending all the sunlight in the room. It was probably at noon by the time he woke up and realized he was in a rocking ship. But not in his grand one. He suddenly sat straight and wondered what had happened. He put his favourite pair of glasses on and was slowly discerning from the smell of food he has been sniffing for a while now, aware about not being alone in the ship.

Doflamingo's a strong pirate. No doubt he was one of the seven warlords. He wouldn't even be none of the lists of one the monsters in the New World, if he's not machismo. He's not being called a demon for nothing. So he got up on his feet and feeling how there's only two of them around, he knew it was a woman as he felt it was a softer kind of energy.

Having a hint who might it be, he wasn't surprised it was Viola. Cooking in the kitchen, in complete silence. Her body seemed fine, but there was a wrapped band around her head and few sticks of tapes on some of the parts of her body. She was stirring the boiling soup in a pot, and behind her was the dinning table for two. One was set up at the principal position of the table, the other on the right of it. Screening two people not sitting in front of each other, but beside of each.

Doflamingo was full of bandages as he went hesitantly inside, sitting on the middle chair where he thought he should be. Viola on her back, stopped her cooking as she heard the sound of a wooden furniture. She quickly looked at him, and all of a sudden, with a knife on her hand pointing at...

 _"Viola, are you still planning to stab me?"_ Doflamingo mocked, not looking at her frozen figure in shock.

Viola dropped the knife unknowingly and her eyes were getting blurry from her tears just when she started speaking, _"It has been two days...I thoug..."_

Not being able to continue, she wiped away her tears and finished her cooking. No one spoke after that nor Doflamingo even tried to move from his sit. His hand on his chin, a leg on the other, he was reading a newspaper. He saw his face on the very first page of the paper, seeing how hot topic his defeat was.

 _"You should go see a doctor."_ Viola said, putting their lunch on the table, _"We're gonna be landing on an island anytime today,"_ she continued.

The lunch was over and Doflamingo was standing in the quarterdeck before he walked through the windows of the kitchen saying they have arrived, just after Viola finished cleaning up the sink and dishes.

As Viola went out to the main deck where Doflamingo was standing, _"furl up the sails, we're getting off to see a doctor together,"_ she commanded as she was walking her way in another room beside the kitchen.

Knowing Doflamingo, he just stood still and looked at her skeptically,

 _"We do everything now together, you do that while I get some gold to pay for your fees later at the hospital,"_ Viola said. _"And follow me inside after,"_ she continued.

Moments later, Doflamingo entered the room seeing a set of clothing on the bed. He was seeing how Viola changed her outfit, and to try to figure out the reason why she called him there, it was because she was planning to replace what he was currently wearing too.

 _"Fufufu. What about those funny looking shorts and shirt?"_ He pointed at the bed.

 _"If you don't want to send navy to this island when people gets to find out who you are, don't wear what I prepared for you.",_ she said looking at him from his head to toe, making him realize he was not yet in his full condition.

Narrowed eyebrows and a frown worn by a man in a white shirt with brown shorts and a pair of leather loafers on his feet, getting off a ship. Viola followed, wearing a plain white dress that made her black hair more prominent.

Now walking together, which was surprising for Viola, because somehow she was in command of Doflamingo. They were strolling around the island focusing to go where there were most people, believing a hospital would be just around the corner.

Viola looked around and used her clairvoyance, confirming they were on the right route. She accidentally hit an old vendor of fruits.

 _"Goodness! I apologize!"_ Viola gasps.

 _"Why, why, no worries my beautiful looking dear!",_ the old lady kindly responded, looking at her, and noticing a huge man standing behind Viola, _"You a tourist here? I haven't seen you here before!"_ she continued.

And just before Viola and Doflamingo were about to proceed onto their destination, the old lady prevented them with a bag of fruits on her hand, offering to them,

" _Young lady!, take these with you. It may not be much, but you could share it with your husband!"_ the old lady said, referring to the tall guy with her.

Both did not say anything but Viola was somehow grateful for the lady's kindness. They needed food to survive now. They needed to save money. Foods offered to them shouldn't go to waste nor neglected. Reason why she accepted it, without any other thoughts.

Stretchers roaming around, nurses running, doctors were panicking now at the emergency room as they were going to the reception. Viola was leading the way as Doflamingo was following her and looking around til they finally got at the reception. Viola asked for a private doctor, saying he will be payed doubled the price of his normal fee and suddenly sending one of the doctors immediately to their private room in the hospital. The surgery went for just a couple of hours, and while they were on their way outside,

 _"Let's stop by at a restaurant and eat first."_ Doflamingo said, hungry from a long surgery procedure he had undergone.

 _"Few metres from here, I can see a bunch of restaurants."_ Viola responded, specifically mentioning seafood-cuisine restaurants which Doflamingo loved the most.

Standing in front of countless mini food stalls, they went to one which has the least people in it. Sitting just across the chef, cooking their orders. Without waiting for an hour, their food was served. Sitting beside each other, taking all their time munching their food without a good conversation, a group of thugs went in, and starting barging in, demanding for a free food.

Brazen as they were, they went straight in the middle of the restaurant, where the chef was working at, and where the two were eating in silence and not being disturbed by the commotion. Seeing how relaxed they were, the leader of the gang fell his eyes upon Viola, and brought his attention to her.

 _"We have a dessert right here, pal!"_ Said the leader to one of his members, pointing at Viola.

They all went up near her as she was sipping her warm soup. Seeing how undistracted she is, the leader cracked up and banged his hand on the table, spilling her soup on her white dress. Everybody now got their eyes on Viola, as she got exasperated by the group.

 _"What a waste of food, eh?"_ Said one of the gang,

 _"Not that! Look how transparent her dress got!"_ The leader pointed out as he went too close on her, trying to reach up a hand on her before he got stabbed at the back by one of his pals. His eyes were widely opened, shocked by what had happened.

 _"Shit! What did you do?!"_ The other man said, terrified.

 _"I wasn't doing anything! I'm not in control! Help me!"_ The man with a knife, shouted in fear.

 _"Fufufufu,"_ Doflamingo chuckled, _"you spilled my soup when I was hungry. That's unforgivable."_

Everyone stood horrified and flee from the restaurant, leaving only the cook and Viola, and of course, Doflaming himself remaining.

 _"Don't worry, your Sir. I'll give you a free meal today for saving my restaurant."_ Said the cook to Doflamingo, speaking in a shaking voice.

 _"Guess I won't reject an offer for today, fufufu."_ He responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood horrified and flee from the restaurant, leaving only the cook and Viola, and of course, Doflaming himself remaining.

 _"Don't worry, Sir. I'll give you a free meal today for saving my restaurant."_ Said the cook to Doflamingo, speaking in a shaking voice.

 _"Guess I won't reject an offer for today, fufufu."_ He responded.

Viola stood up from her seat and suggested the free meal to wrapped it up for take out saying that it won't be beneficial for both of them, her and Doflamingo, to stay too long in an island full of pirates roaming around, plus the navy would probably track them down anytime soon because they haven't really been that far away from Dressrosa, which Doflamingo agreed to do so.

Now on their way back to the ship, Doflamingo carrying a bunch of take out foods with one hand, the other in his pocket, was silently following Viola, who's almost half the size of his whole height and body, but similar to all the other people around her walking in different directions, making Doflamingo in trouble of keeping an eye on his navigator, which he did not mind at all as long as he keeps his focus on her.

Viola walked continuously without looking back or even checking up on Doflamingo if he was still obediently walking behind her. And without any hesitation, she turned right going to the opposite way of the dock, where the ship was currently at. Doflamingo who was still spotlighting Viola's every move, he knew this was not the same road they took on their way to the hospital when they got off the ship.

 _"Violet. Are you su-"_

 _"Shut up! I can see a shortcut from here."_ Viola interrupted Doflamingo, making him unhappy about her response. He grabbed her by the waist, right arm carrying the packed lunches, the other, handling viola. And in a blink, they were in a dark small street in between huge buildings, he was jumping in every invisible thread he positioned, seeing the whole vilage at night with all lights on. _"What do you think you're doing, Doffy!"_ Viola screamed as they went even higher.

 _"Fufufu! I'll show you how I figured out a shortcut too!"_ Doflamingo chuckled, _"Now tell me the direction and I'll fly over there. Which will be easier than the one you saw."_

Viola find it funny how he could be hilarious at times when he gets competitive and doesn't even have any idea about it. She gladly showed the way by pointing at their back, and let him held her like he would hold a puppy. Although he could still be at risk of his unhealed wound that might open, she knew he was still a monster that was way stronger than she could ever imagine, and that carrying her was his responsibility since her feet felt swollen too from walking back and forth right after they landed on this island.

Finally on the boat, Viola did not need to tell Doflamingo about the job he had just done earlier that morning when preparing to set sail and get off. He naturally put down Viola and went straight to the kitchen to free his hands from anything he has been holding on for quite a while before he did his job: unfurling the sails.

As Doflamingo was busy trying to make the ship stable, Viola was preparing supper. You can see she was cooking, but in her head, she was figuring out how they were gonna be at ease after dinner. The ship was small, but too big for the two of them. However, no matter how huge it is for them, and how spacious the kitchen was even for few visitors, there was only one room. Although there were two beds, Viola couldn't help but think how awkward it was to sleep with a demon at the same room. She felt unconfortable thinking that he was now in himself and not unconscious anymore unlike how they spent their nights alone together two days ago. The bond between them, weren't as strong. A push and pull kind of relationship, both despising what the both of them felt that had made Viola wonder so much,

 _"There won't be anything left to eat later if that continues to spill,"_ His demonic grin made an entrance in the kitchen, sitting at the center of the table, reaching the newspaper from earlier this morning, and realizing it was what he just read. He threw it back away and put his hand on his chin, looking at Viola how she panicked at cleaning up the mess she had made. Doflamingo's reaction weren't as new to everyone else's, he was grinning for no reason, and even if there's some, you couldn't tell what's behind those chuckle. His other hand, letting his finger knock on every tap he makes on the wooden table as if he was judging a play.

 _"Ah btw, you got what you wanted.."_ He continued to break the silence not failing to bring down his sky smile, _"Why did you want this?"_

 _"Which?"_ Viola asked back, knowing what he meant.

 _"Fufufu. Do not act innocent on me, Violet."_

 ** _*3 days ago in Dressrosa*_**

 ** _"Run away with me, Doffy."_**

 ** _"What did you say?" Doflamingo was frozen to what he just heard._**

 ** _"You heard me," Viola said in her every breath._**

 ** _"Oy, oy. Don't make me laugh. Are you saying nonsense now to get away from your death?"_**

 ** _"Do not make me repeat myself."_**

 _"Why, you asked?"_ Viola said as she turned off the stove and looked at Doflamingo to answer, _"Just because I want to."_

Doflamingo did not like the answer but also did not know what to response. With his signature pair of glasses on, you could still tell he was not pleased with the words he had heard. Now wearing a frown and crumpled forehead, he wanted it to be more in detail. And as much as he still wanted to hear more about it, he thought it was just ridiculous and not as important, and his smirk drew on his face back in an instant.

Dinner was served and was taken with silence but comfort as usual. Doflamingo went inside their bedrooms, which is only beneath the kitchen. And just as Viola finished cleaning the dishes, she took a warm shower and had a dip in the tub for about half an hour already. She was still not in comfort sleeping in the same room as Doflamingo. She decided to go to bath while Doflamingo was still awake and would just sneak in when he falls asleep, which Viola find it as a good idea. She put shampoo on her hair and massaged her head, and just as she closed her eyes, she suddenly took a peak in the room where Doffy was, not intended, but as soon as she realized what she had just done, she quickly opened her eyes and started breathing heavily as if she just woke up from a nightmare. She couldn't imagine how her mind just went to where he is; naturally. As if he was always on her mind, and that he was all she could ever think of. Surprised about what had happened, she was somehow glad that she get to know the demon has dozed off and thought she'd prepare to get inside the room now.

Now tiptoeing in the room with a towel on her head, she was walking towards the bed, only two to three metres away from his. She kept her eyes on him, afraid to wake him up-

 _"You forgot to close the door, Violet"_ Viola's eyes widened when he spoke. No wonder why he wasn't still snoring, he was still up.


	4. Chapter 4

Viola stood up from bed, carelessly of every noise she makes, now that she knew he was still up. Not that she wanted him to have a good night sleep, but she did not want to have a conversation with him like they were a family, after all there really weren't anything to talk about.

Doflamingo was on his side, facing his back at Viola. His bed was huge, taking up almost half the space of the tiny room. And since the ship was once his, a bed a little bigger than ten-foot would always be a must have. However, how the hell was there another bed, fitting for a normal sized human being, be beside his? And as far as Viola could remember, Trebol, Pica nor even Diamante weren't normal sizes neither. She turned her back on him too, facing a wall. She reminded herself she didn't care about what he used to plan his every small ship be, and that was none of her business.

The night was very slow and quiet, only the waves crashing to the ship were in silence. She looked at her back, Doflamingo still was in his same position as when she came in, and a table parting their beds held his glasses and a cup of water. Remaining on her side, she watched as his body was shrinking in and out in every breath he takes. She noticed his glasses on the table again. Realizing he really takes them off in bedtime. She was starting to get curious as to how his eyes looked. Maybe a lot like his brother's which she never really saw. She sat up on her bed, wanting to have a look at his face but she lied back on her bed and bounced up and down, making the springs in the bed sound. She put both of her hands on her mouth, thinking that would lessen the noise and as she looked back at him, to check if he got bothered, she saw there was no one on the bed, nor even his glasses on the table.

Her eyes went bigger as she was making sure her eyes weren't fooling her. She sat up again and was surprised by a huge shadow human form at the bottom part of her bed frame, sitting and hand on his forehead.

 _"I didn't hear yo-"_ She paused for a moment, looked down, and continued, _"Sorry, I can't sleep well."_

Doflaming wasn't talking nor moving. The atmosphere was the same as few minutes ago, only the waves are making the sounds. Viola was starting to sweat and get scared about waking up a devil while in deep sleep, he must have been very annoyed not being able to sleep well. And when she raised her head to see how wide his grin was before he devours her straight, Doflamingo disappeared in front of her again. This time, she quickly looked around, knowing it would be very easy to find out where he was, even in shadows for he was as big as his bed. He was not in sight, nor even his heels when he walks, there wasn't any trace of him. She couldn't seem to use her clairvoyance as she was panicking about what was happening. Until she realized, she should just relax and if she's going to die tonight, let her get killed with her eyes closed and unconscious. So she fixed herself ready to sleep and was about to face the wall, and her back on Doffy's bed, when she noticed her bed was now half as small as earlier.

 _"Fufufu. I'll sing you a lullaby, my sweet Violet."_ Doflamingo's voice was only inches away from Viola's ears, laying down beside each other. Viola who was in shocked, her eyes won't keep shut, and so was her sweats won't stop from falling. He was being held by Doflamingo, her head resting on his left arm caressing her back, and his right, brushing the strands of her hair. She could feel his breathe on her head, and his smirk as she tries to calm down. Her bed would be too small for him, as she felt he was bent and curled, putting his legs underneath hers.

His deep voice started humming, a sort of lullaby that would fit a background music when he was destroying Dressrosa and killing each of the citizens and royal soldiers one by one. A kind of song that would haunt you in your sleep, every tone that glides on your skin and strikes your hair stand. Goosebumps in her whole body, she closed her eyes and leaned more on near his neck. And as he finished his humming, he whispered, _"Sleep my little Viola,"_ in between chuckles.

Sunlight came passing through the windows of the room, Viola's eyes were blinded as she struggled to open her eyes. She remembered what had happened last night, but he was not in her bed. Maybe he just got up earlier, or that maybe it was just a dream. She fixed her bed and went upstairs to prepare for breakfast and just as she went out from the room, Doflamingo just finished his morning shower too. They both met each other's gaze, and as always, he was the only one smiling.

His bandages were now taken off, wounds almost healed, and almost back to his heinous being. He went to the deck and predicted the mail bird had arrived to give out today's newspapers. At the very front page of the paper, his face was printed, but not to their surprise, Trafalgar D. Water Law's and Monkey D. Luffy's too were there. Labelling his defeat by an alliance between two rookie pirates, both under Worst Generation. Doflamingo started laughing boisterously like he had never laughed before.

As Doflamingo opened the door in the kitchen, he saw Viola staring at a ringing dendenmushi. His dendenmushi in particular which drew smile on his face upside down. He wouldn't be expecting any calls from anyone anymore, plus, how the hell did his dendenmushi even be here?

 _"I saw your dendenmushi at your ship when I went inside to collect the golds that we have now,"_ Viola explained before he even asks.

Doflamingo slowly picked it up and waited for speaker. The warm sunny afternoon suddenly turned darker as if dark clouds were forming for an upcoming storm.

 _"Hello there, Joker"_ Doflamingo expected who it was even before he answered the phone, and no doubt with his voice and how he addressed him. He suddenly went blank just hearing his voice, thinking what he wanted from him. He also apparently cannot hear Viola asking him what was wrong and who the caller was, and when she took the dendenmushi rapidly to ask the caller himself, before she even get to say something, the one on the phone introduced himself, _"I go by the name...Kaido"_


	5. Chapter 5

Viola dropped the dendenmushi after Kaido mentioned his name. And as Doflamingo picked up the phone himself, he brought it with him into the bedroom, leaving Viola frozen in the kitchen.

Thunders were roaring, waves were getting more and more aggressive. And just when Doflamingo went out the room after a long business conversation with his former boss, he saw Viola sitting on a dinning chair, head down the table, and hair covering her entire face. And just like the stormy weather, she too, was in a bad condition.

Doflamingo did not yet realized it until he mentioned her name and did not get any response nor even moved any muscle. But why did he feel like she was...shaking and panting like she was running out of breath. His forehead narrowed as he tried to approach her more, and called her name again. This time, he knew something was wrong. Leaning over closer to her, he touched her shoulder. She was burning hot. Why did it have to be tonight, when he just finished a talk with Kaido, and when the ship was shaking really heavily. Acting as her only guardian, he carried her up in a bridal lift, into the bedroom and put over a warm blanket on her.

He knew they do not have any medicine anywhere in the ship, nor he has any idea about taking care of people who were sick. He never really once took care of anyone having fever. As being a captain, there would always be a doctor in a pirate crew, especially in his time in Dressrosa as a king. But not anymore. There were only him and her. Aware of not knowing anything what to do, he looked at her,

 _"Should I get you something, Viola?"_ Doflamingo barely said, sitting at the bottom of her bed. He knew she was sick but was still conscious and surely could remember what was still happening. But why was he feeling worried as if part of him felt like he never wanted to feel alone anymore. Or it wasn't that, he cannot imagine seeing Viola in her worse condition. Setting aside his pride, he continued, _"Water, perhaps?"_

 _"Yes please...and...,"_ She said in between short breaths, _"better look after..the...ship more...tonight, Doffy."_

Surprisingly no grins nor even chuckles from Doflamingo had been heard and seen at that moment. Holding a glass of water upstairs, he recalled how he would recover from a fever back then. Not seeing any illness for the passed thirty years, he tried to remember how his mother used to take care of Rocinante when they were a lot younger in Mariejois, knowing how his younger brother used to be always sick. It wasn't hard to remember how his mother would snuck him in the bed, warming Rocy as many blankets as possible but other than that, he barely remember anything else. He knew about taking medicines, and maybe about the damped towel she would put on his forehead. He shook his head, realizing how bizarre it would be to do that for the lady downstairs. Still thinking of what else his mom used to do, he gulped and started sweating when he thought of how his mother once put Rocy in the tub too, when he wasn't feeling too bad and could still get up, prior to that, his mother even mentioned that a sick person should always be clean.

Lighting and thunders shook his body that was standing still in the kitchen for quite a while, hand still on the table, barely holding a glass of water for Viola. He shut the windows and the door before proceeding downstairs. Putting the cup on the table in between their beds, Viola cleared her face from the strands of her hair sticking in intermittent ways in front of her sight, looking at a huge shadow in the dark, standing straight, facing her. She tried sitting up before drinking the glass offered by her masculine assistant, and after she arranged the drink back to the table, Doflamingo put his hands on his pockets and spoke...

 _"Do you wanna take a bath?"_

Viola did not react from what she had heard, but it definitely was surprising coming from him. She also did not find it strange, after all, they once witnessed each other body's before. It wasn't something new. And as mature individuals, that wasn't a big deal. Convinced by her own reasons, she nodded.

 _"Can you stand?"_ Doflamingo asked as she hanged her feet and wore her sandals. Slowly getting up, she was held by a huge hand, and despite his rough skin full of calluses, he was guiding her to the bathroom quite delicately. _"Maybe you can leave your undergarments on."_

 _"As if I'd...take them...off."_ Viola bluntly said, making Doflamingo's face red and in remorse about what he had just said, and just as he was helping her get in the tub, _"And you didn't even fill the tub yet."_

 _"Oy, I just got in the room and wasn't even sure if you'd agree,"_ Still wasn't pleased about responding to her every complaint.

 _"Thanks anyways.."_ She crossed her feet, sitting flat on the tub and leaned her head on the wall. And when she looked at Doflamingo, _"..Doffy"_ she continued.

Doflamingo did not stop from guiding Viola. After all he asked her to take a bath, so he should really be responsible to take care of her during and even after her soaking. He let the warm water flow on her feet as he sat on the tub's arm rest, bringing the shower closely to Viola's body. Both of their eyes were focusing on the shower on Doflamingo's hand, raining firstly on her legs up to her chest. He paused at that section for a little longer, and when Viola knew he was feeling a little sneaky. She turned her head to him, seeing him finally grinning, all worries were suddenly erased. She closed her eyes as she started chuckling. _"You enjoy being a baby so much, Violet."_ Doflamingo said, soaking her face after.

Minutes after a warm shower, the ship was still shaking tremendously, making them both decide to retreat from their relaxation and get concerned more about the storm as Viola was staring to feel refreshed. Doflamingo was planning to get her towel and wrap it around her, before leaving her comfortable and easy to wear clothes for her to do herself, but just when he looked away from her to grab a towel and hand it to her, she was already done undoing her bra, and now proceeding to the lower undergarment, Doflamingo wanted to look away but he thought it might make Viola think he was feeling awkward about it, so he stayed seated, waited for her to finish, and freed the drain to flush the water, acting everything was natural.

Viola was completely naked when she raised her hand towards Doflamingo to ask for his assistance to help her lift herself up and get off the tub. He took her by the waist, and wrapped her in a towel, shaping her whole body. He then carried her up, like how he used to carry Sugar, both of her feet surrounding his waist, as to not walk too slowly, which Viola understood right away, and brought her back to her bed, drying her hair by herself. Doflamingo went back to the bathroom to get her long shirt that she was gonna wear for the whole night. And only when he was a couple of metres away from her, he heard a bang from Viola's place. In an instant, Doflamingo quickly looked over and saw her on the floor, panting. She must have fallen from the ship's extreme rocking. The sea was in rage. He picked up Viola, letting her towel covering her body fell as he sat her down on her bed and dressed her the shirt on his hand, making her fresh peaks visibly pink in a transparent white garment and tucked her in her sheets. And just before Doflamingo walked through the door leading upstairs to check the sea condition,

 _"Stay...Doffy."_ Viola said, stopping Doffy standing still facing his back on hers.

 **A/N: I do not know if I should really put them in a romantic adult scene, in detail, together. Or if I should just keep on censoring their love making and skip.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Stay.. Doffy"_ Viola said in between her heaving panting..

Doflamingo was taken aback by what she had said, he never knew Viola would ask him to stay by her side, even after all the trouble he had gotten her into, and even after he used to treat her unpleasantly. He was happy knowing that she wanted him to stay, and that even if he was just going upstairs, still in the same ship, she still did not want him to go. Flattered by her words, he wanted to continue looking after her, to pat her head til she falls asleep, to stare at her every sweat falling down her cheeks. But as much as he wanted to, he was reminded of how she must have just been saying those words because she wasn't in her normal self, and that after she gets well, she would act all mighty and stubborn at him again.

Standing still, looking away from her, he put both of his hands on each side of the ladder, and before he started stepping up, _"I'll be back."_ he said.

Just right after he left the room, the ship continued swaying side by side as if it could flip over in a minute. Contracting veins in his forehead, he walked on the other side of the kitchen to sneak outside only to see how constantly monstrous the weather was. It was getting worse too. It wasn't only bad that it was perfect timingly striking when Viola wasn't feeling well but also that fact that if the ship ever started sinking, only him and her on the ship, both with devil fruit abilities and unable to be touched nor in any contact with sea water, it would drastically-No. He shook his head and tried to think of a way to survive the storm just as the side of the whole vessel apparently hit an enormous rock, making the ship shift from one side to the other. Doflamingo stepped out of the kitchen, wets clothes from the heavy rainfall, his right hand covering his face. The howling wind was merciless, like him, and just like how he looked straight at the other ship on his right, and observed how people aboard that ship started panicking,

 _"What in the world was that sound?!"_

 _"Did we hit a huge rock?!"_

Now Doflamingo knew it wasn't just anything else that hit their ship, he walked to the end side of the deck to stare right into the other vessel, his eyes went from the base of the craft crawling up to the masts, only a fishing flag in sight, and not a jolly roger. He dropped his hand from his face and put it inside his pocket as he felt like someone was looking at him all this time, a guy standing on the quarterdeck of the ship, face recapitulating how shocked he was, realizing who they had bumped into,

 _"OY! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE, HELP THE OTH-!"_ the other man yelled as he approached the frozen figure.

 _"Do..fla..ming..o,"_ the frightened man said in whispers,

 _"WHA-, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_ he shouted repeatedly, not hearing his fellow's words because of the massive storm. He figured he wasn't seem to be paying attention to him so he followed where his eyes were gaping since earlier. His eyes widened, exactly like the man beside him, as he spotted the ten-feet-tall masculine man standing straight beside their ship, looking at both of them. Both of them knew they were more in trouble against the former king of Dressrosa, one of the fearful pirates ruling the new world, than the gruesome storm they have been facing for few hours now.

Doflamingo unsteadily stood straight on the deck from the raging waves, as the door behind him opened leading from the kitchen. His eyes went into the door, seeing a lifeless Viola struggling to keep her balance as she looked for Doflamingo around. And when she finally saw him, few metres away from her, a huge sea king rose up from the waters and flailed its' fins and body, flipping vigorously, smacking the opposite side of where Doflamingo was standing. The impact not only damaged the ship, but turned it over 90 degrees as well, sucking a weaken Viola into the ocean.

Viola slowly gained her consciousness. She could smell a familiar scent, wet hair had gotten rubbed by a dry towel, wrapped in a cotton blanket that hugged her skin comfortably. She could feel heat, warming her body, coming from both sides. And silence, but somehow she could at least hear someone's breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised by where she was laying. Doflamingo was sitting on a folding bed, legs crossed, holding her in his hands. She was sleeping on his chest all along. Thunders greeted Viola a good evening, and just after she felt her head aches, she looked at the man holding her soundly, he had fallen asleep too.

She looked around, noticing why there was a furnace beside them. And when did their room became wider, and none of their beds were there, only this folding one. Her eyes widened as she realized they weren't in their ship. Her head slowly leaned on Doflamingo's chest, trying to calm down herself since she still felt weak. She could hear his heart. She thought that even a demon still has a beating heart, and drew a smile on her face, appreciating a peaceful and calm interior, and a somehow better atmosphere outside. She was convinced that they weren't in danger for Doflamingo had fallen asleep without hesitation. She tried to flattened his unbuttoned wrinkled shirt before her eyes narrowed and wondered why was he wearing a different shirt when she last saw him on the deck. And as she moved, a layer of blanket, fell off of her shoulder and felt a cold breeze.

She was frozen. Not because of the wind that had kissed her skin. But because she could not feel any clothing beneath her. She could tell she was... naked. Her hand slowly lifted up the blanket and slowly peeked inside, and that was when she knew her feeling was right. She did not panic though, she knew it was maybe because her dress had gotten wet, or that Doflamingo needed to warm her body more.

 _"You never bestowed me a decent sleep... my Viola."_ He mentioned, awoken by her endless body shifting, while his eyes closed.

Viola pressed her body on his chest as she tried to face him, _"Where are we, Doffy?"_

Doflamingo still wanted to be in his dreams, so without any response, he locked her tightly in his arms, and placed his palm resting lightly on her back. His face did not show any reaction to his move, but Viola did felt it was as if they were getting more and more comfortable being in contact, physically, with each other. She did not mind. After all, he always saved her. Even when he once tried to kill her too, that did not come into her mind.

The nonstop howls of the wind, thunderbolts and lightning did not stop their placidity in them, making it more of their night more romantically simple.

Viola was feeling the most comfortable in her place on top of him. She had never felt as secured as before. Despite having guards around the palace scattered in every corner, tonight she felt more secured. She despised how she was enjoying his hands slightly pressed on her back. And his deep breathing that's hovering her up and down. She wanted to look at him, at his face. And as she tried to push away from him to get a view for her desire, she noticed how thin his lips were. His jawline was manly and his complexion describes a demon.

For a moment, she can see his long eyelashes through his glasses, and his slim nose down back to his lips. She was captivated by them. They looked moisty and pale. And just as she was slowly moving forward and closer to him, she gulped, and only before she was about to close her eyes for a sweet moment, she decided to have a final peek, she glanced quickly in his eyes, which the other was now opened, only his left lid unfolded, eyeing straight at hers.

Viola was suddenly taken aback to her normal self. She couldn't imagine what had gotten into her as she buried her face into the nape of Doflamingo's neck. Her inevitable blush was rapidly overheating the atmosphere. She was waiting for his chuckles but none of his movements were tangible. Maybe she saw it wrong. Maybe he wasn't looking after all. So, Viola lifted up her head to confirm her possible delusion, and as she tried to look through his tinted glasses, two blue eyeballs were now scanning her sudden move.

She now was certain she wasn't wrong, embarrassed about what had happened, her body was stiffed from her position, thinking of a way what to do next. She was caught. Then suddenly two large hands were cupping her face, bringing closer and nearer to his face. Doflamingo tilted his head, as he smacked his lips onto her, then moved right away for a bit, he gazed Viola's immovable reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

_"We have arrived!"_ One of the seven fishermen had announced.

They have landed on their island, exactly in the morning. Boisterous cheering of men were surrounding the main deck. The sails were furled, knots were already tied and an anchor already brought down.

A room just above the staircase from that deck opened, revealing a huge man, who struggled to get out through a tiny normal sized door.

All eyes were suddenly brought upwards, to Doflamingo. And just as he was trying to look around, all fishermen ran towards him side by side, and greeted him a good morning. And with no surprise, Doflamingo did not response. Instead, one man have started mentioning about the name of the island, where all of them lives, and their families.

 _"Welcome to our island, Sir Doflamingo."_ A female voice had greeted him warmly, holding a pack of clothes.

And just right after she had grabbed all the men's attention, one of them was even more surprised,

 _"Honey!"_ A middle aged man, in front of Doflamingo had cheered, swaying his hands towards his wife. Smiling widely, he looked at her with so much joy and happily introduced her to the former warlord.

" _I have heard what you have done to my husband and to his friends last night. Thank You So Much, Mr. Doflamingo."_ She bashfully look straight to the gigantic figure, _"As a sign of our gratitude, I've hurriedly brought a couple of my newest dresses for your wife to wear."_

Doflamingo had noticed the dresses were looking quite new, and that the lady was somehow about the same size as Viola, and just as he remembered how she was not wearing any clothing since last night, he walked towards the lady, hand on his pocket, and slowly bent down to accept her kindness,

 _"Why, thank you."_ He grinned, and just before he was about to grab a handful of clothing,

 _"Doflamingo-sama!"_ An older fishmen hampered, _"I assume you do not have a place to stay after your ship sank from the storm."_

Doflamingo turned on the old fisherman, chuckling, and stood straight at him, ready to listen for more words. And just before the man continued,

 _"I'll send the dresses to your wife then, Doflamingo-sama."_ The lady interrupted, and rushed towards the room. She sighed after closing the door behind her, and walked slowly to the-. Viola was looking straight at her, expecting her to come inside for she had seen who were already outside the door.

 _"I see, what a beautiful wife the sir has!"_ The lady jumped in thrilled, seeing how perfect the two were for each other. _"I have heard your husband's good deeds last night, miss...?"_

 _"Viola"_ , Viola smiled as she introduced herself.

 _"Viola-san"_ She giggled while she gathered the dresses on the table, in front of the folding bed where Viola was sitting, as the lady took one of each dress and examined which would fit best on the princess. _"Doflamingo-sama, had saved our families from scarcity, Viola-san..."_

Viola stood up and let her positioned the dress in front of her while the lady decides about the dresses and proceeded to her story. _"My lady, I heard you were unconscious as you were thrown in the water. Are you fine now?"_ The lady worriedly asked.

 _"I'm very well now, thank you. From whom did you get the information?"_ Viola responded, keeping her hands on a large blanket around her body, covering her entire figure.

The lady had explained how last night, after Viola and Doflamingo were served safe in a guest room on a fishing ship, her husband has phoned her and told her what had happened. She was informed about how Doflamingo killed the enormous sea king rapidly after Viola was tossed in the ocean. And that he was quickly searching the waters where Viola fell. But before he acted in panic, he looked at the audiences on the other ship and asked for their help. Saying Doflamingo did not ordered them, nor threaten them but calmly asked for help. The fishermen, without any hesitation, agreed, but asked for the sea king in exchange. All seven of them weren't devil fruit users, meaning all can swim real good. And the fact that they were on the waters, despite the roaring storm, was because they have been trying to fish for food for three consecutive days and was only granted with small fishes. In other words, catching a sea king would end their voyage for few weeks.

Doflamingo wrapped his thread on the dead sea king's head as he brought it closely towards their ship, as five of the fishermen dove down the ocean in search of Viola. After tugging the sea king along the huge ship, his ship was slowly sinking and was told to get over the fishing vessel. He thought he shouldn't act hastily and to just believe in strangers. He went to the garage room of their ship and took their treasure inside, and flew off to the next craft, watching their ship sink. But before he had even thought of keeping their treasure in a safe place, closest to him, the moment he had landed on the fishing ship, he quickly looked over down to the ocean and looked for a figure of a person.

One had went up to catch air, following another one. But both did not have a woman with them. His forehead has narrowed, and just as the third man appeared above the waters, he had lifted an unconscious lady in his arms, revealing Viola. All five climbed the rope back into the vessel, lifting the lady up.

The rain and the waves did not stop. And just as when all were now on board, a man had told them to go inside the rooms for the ocean was getting worse. Everyone was on their way to their rooms, realizing they now have guests.

Doflamingo was on his knees, Viola on his arms, their heads were tangled. He was not saying anything, and just as when they were getting more wet from the rainfall,

 _"SIR, GO TO THAT ROOM! IT'S FOR GUESTS. I'LL SERVE YOU TEA AND CLOTHING LATER."_ One of the fisherman shouted from the noisy atmosphere.

Both did not budge from their position, and only when the man was about to repeat his words, Doflamingo had stood up, and looked at him, _"Thank You"_

 _"I did not know your husband was emotional, Viola-san!"_ The lady said to the frozen figure, now complete dressed with light pinked laces and peachy fabric, after realizing how concerned Doflamingo was at the incident. _"Unforetunately they did not have a woman's clothing in the ship, reason why I'm here. And as for our deepest thanks, we are giving you a home and place to stay at."_

 _"We can't stay here, we would rather have a ship to set sail on!"_ Viola demanded,

 _"Do not worry, Viola-san! The place may be a little bit old and in the middle of the trees, but both of you are pretty safe here in this island. We will never give your whereabouts to anyone!"_ The lady smiled and promised Viola as they both went outside the room.

All men were still gathered in the same place, Doflamingo handling his treasures beneath his feet, and eyeing Viola as she was being surrounded by men, asking about her current condition.

...

" _Stay safe and if you need anything, our houses are just around here. Feel free to come down here anytime"_ The lady bid Viola a sweet farewell as they go on separate ways. Viola can see the house from here. It was isolated.

Having his man on her side, carrying their Gold, Viola had asked him if they should go for food shopping first before they proceed to their new home.

 _"I was told that the beds and fridge was prepared early this morning before our arrival, fufufu."_ Doflamingo said.

Finally in front of their house, they welcomed themselves in and was surprised of how vast looking it was. It was looking a lot larger now that they have seen it inside than when Viola saw it from the dock. There were two bedrooms, a simple bathroom and marvellous kitchen.

Viola's eyes were glistening from the shiny floors and to the smooth ceiling. _"This is perfect!"_ she claimed.

They both looked around and made themselves at home, not realizing how the day has gone so fast, and just before Doflamingo had kept their treasure into the other room, he saw a diamond ring glistering and blinding his eye. He had heard Viola shouted from the kitchen, saying diner was served, so he put it in his pocket and closed the door of the room as he proceeded into the kitchen. Both of them were so happy about what had happened today.

 _"I cooked your favourite!"_ Viola said as she sat down on the table across him.

They were munching their food as usual, and when Doflamingo gazed at Viola, she still seemed ecstatic about the house. And just after he had finished his plate, he emptied his mouth and drank his wine before he put something in front of Viola on the table, _"Be my wife, Viola."_


	8. Chapter 8

The couple were embracing each other on their bed, appreciating their new was on his chest, eyeing her left hand, with a diamond circling her ring finger. It was shining, even at night, even when lights were out.

She never thought he would give her something that's if not near, close to being romantic. He may be talking in sweetness often, but usually that was just what he was. They were not only a family in a decade, but in those years, many things had happened, most especially between them, that truly brought them up into being a real family in the end.

Viola was looking straight to the window as she was remembering the past: Back when both she and Doflamingo were in his room, and before they have conquered that night. She clearly recalled how she only went to his room to only report what she had seen on the dock earlier that morning. Doflamingo was in his room, drinking his wine as always, near his window. And Viola as a former princess as she was, she went to his bed and sat as she continued about her report, acting very natural and fearless in the devil's chambers, Doflamingo walked towards her, making her not even a bit daunted. He wanted to taunt her a bit, but for some demonic reason, and not to mention Rocinante shared the same blood as him, his pointy shoe, tangled on the carpet on his way to Viola and tripped himself towards her, suddenly kneeling in front of her. His grin suddenly went upside down, and frowned. But to his surprise, Viola even dared to laugh out loud. He was embarrassed and pissed off as he tried to get on his feet, and put both of his hands in his pocket and walked back to drink more wine. And as she witnessed how he did not even tried laying any finger on her when she made fun of his accident, that's when she knew she could tame a demon.

 _"I think I have an idea of what you were thinking."_ Doflamingo said, feeling Viola's sudden chuckles.

 _"I'm just... I'm mesmerized,"_ she gigglingly brought her hand on his ribs, and caressed his chest up and down.

Doflamingo moved away a bit only to remove his glasses and sat it aside beside the lamp. The wind was blowing swiftly but with modest. Windows were closed, but curtains were opened as the moonlight added light into their room. Just as he sat his back on the headboard, Viola positioned herself on top of Doflamingo, intertwining their legs. She was looking straight into his eyes. They were blue and seemed full of life. They were a lot different even back when she first saw them, which was many years ago.

They both were familiar with how the night was going on, making them recall about the first time they once slept together in the castle of Dressrosa. However this time, it's different. They were now self-announced married.

Viola let her body rest on top of Doflamingo as she leaned more closer to kiss him. It was still the same feeling as before, but more intense and at ease. They were both in silence. He put his hand on Viola's face and wiped the strands of her hair aside to the back of her ear, while she balanced herself. The kiss started getting more and more extreme, both pulled back to breathe and brought themselves locked up again.

Doflamingo slowly moved his hand on her hips, as he went upwards together with her piece of clothing. And before they switched places, he quickly undressed Viola leaving only her undergarments on. They were breathing heavily and both of their bodies were hot. Viola, now on her back, put her elbow on his shoulder as she locked her wrist on his hair and continued tasting his lips while her other hand went inside his shirt then clung down into his shorts. Impatient as they were, Doflamingo stopped and while he was removing his garments, he was seeing how Viola were doing the same thing too.

Their bodies were still looking a lot like years ago, when they first shared their body together. Back in Doflamingo's room, and when she was still sneaking in every once in a while. His body was huge, muscular, almost blocking her whole view, leaving Viola in the shadows. But she liked it. She liked how monstrous his body was. She was in loved with how his every scars and calluses sculpted his whole being. And just when they are completely free from clothing, Doflamingo dove into her neck, sucking her skin as much as how he used to slurp them. And when he was going down to her clavicle, he could feel her breathing wildly and heaving up and down.

Both of his hands were cupping the back of her neck, as if he was holding a new born baby, while his body was slightly pressed on top of hers, making Viola's legs wrapped around his waist. Her head was hanged upwards, and her eyes were closed, hands sensing the movement of his head. He was slowly lowering until he reached her globes.

Viola breathed more heavily, feeling the sensation. She remembered this feeling. This feeling that she knew she'd get addicted to, and this person making her feel good, she's gonna miss forever, again.

 _"Ah!"_ Viola exclaimed as Doflamingo reached her peak. This time he wasn't circling around the teat like he usually do, he went straight at the centre. He was very gentle as ever. He was doing everything with care. Viola looked down just as Doflamingo removed his hands on her nape, only seeing her husband, in his dreamland. He then went even lower, and she could feel his breath on her skin. She could tell he had passed by her belly button when he touched her pelvis and put his hands under her slightly opened legs, and just before he went even closer to her flower-scented centre, her legs went naturally over his shoulders and her hands struggled to grip on sheets. _"...Doffy!"_

The night was very quiet, only their moaning were music to their ears. Her hand grabbed his blond hair as he was getting deeper and deeper in his every stroke, but with caution.

 _"I..won't ge-t hu-rt, Doffy.. do...more..."_ Viola said in between her short breath.

Both of them knew how their first lovemaking went. Viola was bleeding like hell, not only because she was virgin, but only because she was with a man who was twice as large as she was, or even as any normal person. Thus, his manhood too.

Doflamingo went his way up and sweep her whole body as he switched places again. He was quickly brought beneath her. Viola knew he was thinking of her. She knew he wouldn't just forcibly go all the way in, just like when he first did. She then gave him a quick peck on his cheek as his hands supported her curves as she sat on his belly. She pressed on his body a little with pressure as she went a little lower, completely sitting on his middle part. Doflamingo suddenly cleared his moan as he felt her put down her weight on him. He put his arm across his face, covering both of his eyes, while the other holding her hip. She slowly moved her body as if she was dancing on top of him, making Doflamingo groan more.

Viola took his hand from her hip to her globe, and helped him grope her sphere. His hands were huge, but he wasn't putting much pressure whenever he tried to squeeze them.

Doflamingo suddenly sat and fixed his position. He was serious and silent since they started, and just as they were both staring at each other's eyes, he raised her and he naturally put his manhood only to her opening. He did not remove his gaze on her, as if he was telling her that all he wanted to do was to support her decision, wether or not she can make it in her, this time.

Viola understood his eyes. She put her forehead on his chin and closed her eyes. And for only a second after, she started moving herself down, making herself whimper. Both of Doflamingo's hands were on her waists, only until his other went on her back, and tapped it up and down as if he was convincing her that he patiently will wait for her. And when her back curved inwardly towards him, she managed to pushed in half of his thickness in her, making both of them groan.

Doflamingo pecked Viola's head as he helped her moved her hips up and down, letting her spheres bouncing in front of him. The sight was incomparable. They were natural and huge. And just as her lips were bruisedly pink, her peaks were too, as he started sucking them on.

 _"Aaahhh!"_ Viola gasped. She put her head on the nape of his neck before she bounced more downwards, letting in his wholeness inside of her, making Doflamingo growl louder. They desperately did it repeatedly and still, getting the same response. They were both singing in moans and ecstasy. Doflamingo brought Viola down and put one of her leg on his shoulder, and pushed in and out, making her body heave up and down. He wasn't getting brutal, but he sure was getting in a quicker pace. He lifted her up again and flipped her over, and as she was on her knees, she looked back, her hair were drenched with sweat, and when he finally pushed inside of her, she was trying hard to keep her whining low. And while her eyes were closed, she felt his body coming nearer to her back, and his voice finally roamed stingingly dominant in their room,

 _"I love you... my sweetest, Viola."_


	9. Chapter 9

It was a night to remember. They were never that happy together. And not only that night, but also the next, and the next ones too. Until that one morning,

" _What?"_ Doflamingo's eyebrows were narrowed.

" _I mean it's just saddening to know Rocinante was not able to leave any mini-rocy of him here on this planet,"_ Viola tried to clear the misunderstanding while she busies herself on cleaning up their breakfast as to not make it very serious.

He couldn't laugh. Talking about his younger brother pissed him off, everytime. And most especially, when they talk about his death. He never really intended to kill Rocinante for he was his only biological family with him. Although he could admit that there were no remorse as to what he had done, and to how relieved he felt when he took away his rebel younger brother's life. And just when his forehead compressed,

" _Are you saying it's my fault?... that he was not able to have his own family?"_ He asked her, wanting to hear an answer that would calm him down.

" _You see, Doffy... You shouldn't-"_

Doflamingo stood up from his seat, interrupting Viola's voice, putting down the newspaper in his hands on the table, " _Enough. I don't wanna hear it."_

" _No. You liste-"_

" _I SAID!"_ And just before he was about to continue his last word, he realized his voice went a little louder, making Viola startled by the sound.

It made her froze in shock, a rag on her hand, her head turned towards him, and her shoulders were closely tight. She wanted to say more but Doflamingo put his hand on his forehead and hummed his chuckles, slowly walking inside their room.

She did not expect that what she had said would offend him. Thinking maybe he was affected by how he killed his sibling, or he did not want to hear it from her when she knew nothing about Rocinante, or even that he just did not want to hear any advices about her previous decisions. However, she was aware of how evil and stubborn her husband was. And she wanted to convince herself that she now knew Doflamingo better than anyone else, but something inside of her still feels like it was the stupidest thing to ever believe in. She thought that maybe it really is impossible to tame a demon.

A knock on their door hampered her busy thoughts. She gathered herself and went her way to the door and to her surprise, it was a grandmother living the closest to them, which could be a kilometre or two, away from their home.

" _Baachan,"_ She greeted the old lady in an uneasy smile, all sweaty and not groomed, " _Come in!"_

" _You look so much of a housewife, my dear!"_ The old lady smiled as she stepped inside, " _Where is your husband?"_ She continued, while inspecting around the kitchen.

" _Aahhh, he's resting inside the room."_ She somehow completed her lie as she poured the old lady's cup a freshly boiled tea.

" _I see! It is perfect that I've visited."_ Grandmother exclaimed, excited about what she brought in her basket. It seemed full and heavy and just as she put out all the stuff on the table, " _These are fruits my husband and I picked yesterday. There were too much so I'm giving you some!"_

" _Thank you so much, baachan."_

" _Yes, and make sure you make your husband smoothies out of these. I'm sure, he'll feel better!"_

Viola gathered the present and put it in the basket where few of their remaining fruits were. She was not herself today. She seemed troubled. She was thinking of what had happened just minutes ago, and thanked God that her neighbour grandmother came and pulled herself back together. Her tears almost fell as soon as Doflamingo had closed the door shut from their room. And suddenly she wanted to be alone, or have a drink not caring about being drunk under the raging heat of the sun at noon, or just take away the thought of Doflamingo's obdurate reaction earlier. Remembering that, she became more grateful that she had wavered her irritation even just for awhile until,

" _Viola, I am not going to stay here longer,"_

Viola was suddenly taken back to their presence, not happy about what the old lady had told her, " _Why not, baachan?"_

" _Your grandfather wanted to go down the village to go shopping. Do you wanna come?"_ Viola was suddenly taken aback by her invitation. She knew Doflamingo and her should make up sooner, but she knew he could still be exasperated. And when both, the old lady and Viola, were outside, just after Viola had shut the door, she held the old lady's hand and was ready to go,

" _Are you not gonna tell something to your husband, sweetie?"_ Wrinkles beside her lovely sunken eyes were looking straight to Viola's. And just before they continued walking, Viola just squeezed the old lady's hand by her both palm together, shook her head, and smiled.

...

All three were walking side by side in a busy street market full of vendors and restaurants and bars. All heads were turned different ways, chattering here and there, and children running around.

" _Dear Viola, buy your husband some medicine and vitamins before we eat dinner and come back up to the mountain,"_

It has been few hours since they've arrived at the market. And it takes about an hour too to walk up and down from and to their houses. Viola was feeling a bit guilty about leaving an upset Doflamingo behind, alone at home. Somehow her heart suddenly felt heavy, and more despondent. At that moment, she wanted to go back and just apologize about her words that morning.

And only when they were walking towards the pharmacy,

" _I'm heading back now, baachan, jiji."_ Getting the old couple's attention. She did not wait for them to say anything else.

She turned her back from them after she bent and bowed slightly then started getting out of the crowd. She felt like going back in a rush, eyes were finding a clear way out of the town, and head thinking what was now happening at home. She was afraid that Doflamingo might do something ridiculous, or maybe not. She shook her head, realizing suicide would never cross his mind, especially over a simple argument. Or that maybe, he packed his clothes and flew away from the island, without any left messages or letters. Or that she was thinking maybe he was starving himself inside the room, waiting for her to talk to him first.

She became more and more worried that she did not notice anymore the trouble she has been causing to the people who she kept on bumping and hitting, with her harsh fast walking. And just as she got to the road, leading uphill, as much as she wanted to use her ability to check on her husband, she couldn't focus herself from doing so for she was running hastily. She went her way up to the road, where there were no one anymore and that the surroundings were too silent. The night was just setting as she knew she's getting nearer to the house. Her difficulty of breathing had lessen when she saw their humblest home metres away from her. She quickly ran towards to door, and just before she shut it behind her, she saw Doflamingo was eating by himself on the kitchen table. He did not bother to look at his wife who was sweating tremendously and hair loosened and going in intermittent ways.

Viola was standing still infront of the door, gathering up her stable breathing, she did not feel hungry. She was not in the mood to eat dinner. But, she sure did plan to talk to him, so she walked slowly near him, and while she was rounding the table to sit beside him, she saw his plate, almost finished. He ate their leftover breakfast that was on the table since earlier. And just when she finally sat on her chair, only his munching and clanking of his cutlery were to be heard, he still did not look at her. Viola did not want to make their situation worse, it may be like a child's fight, but they sure did make it look a lot bigger than it should be. She wanted to break the silence but couldn't find the first word to say, so she put her left hand to his nearest wrist, while she stared at him, silently. Doflamingo paused for a moment, and grabbed his glass of water with his left hand to drink. He gulped every last drop and just after he sat back the glass on the table, he removed his hand from hers and took the towel on his collar and wiped off his mouth, still no words, and still did not bestow Viola a glimpse.

Doflamingo stood up from his seat, and put down the cloth on the table then walked his way towards the bedroom in silence. Viola wasn't thinking their simple fight to turned out this bad. But she still wanted to keep her pride down, so she followed him inside the room, and saw him filling up a bag with his clothes. Viola was extremely not expecting what he was trying to do, not until she saw him have supper. It was obvious that he was packing to leave,

" _DOFFY!..."_ her mouth was hanged opened and waters in her eyes were starting to crumple, " _...what are you doing?!"_

Doflamingo fixed his sunglasses sitting firmly at the bridge of his nose as a response, and suddenly was stopped by Viola, pulling out his shoulder, making him face her way. He was still not talking and was not even showing any reactions.

" _What are yo..."_ She stopped halfway her sentence, couldn't able to finish her words, as her tears ran down her cheeks.

Doflamingo consistently acted the same, continuing packing up, until he again was stopped by a tight hug on his chest, " _I'm sorry..."_ Viola said as she was holding up her huge man against her, " _Doffy... I'm..."_ she was trying her hardest to complete her words.

Doflamingo sat down as Viola followed him and hugged him tighter. And before her tears flew endlessly, he put in his last garment and zipped the bag shut. Viola was crying like a child, bouncing herself while she surrounded her arms around his neck, and weeped, "NOOOO!"

Viola was shaking from crying too hard, making Doflamingo's shirt drenched with tears and crumpled by her grip. She couldn't cry anymore to the point that she only was sobbing and catching her breaths. She did not want to let him go, she wanted to tell him not to go, but as much as she tried to, she couldn't say any word out of her mouth. They have been sitting for quite a while now until Doflamingo put his hand on her back and pat her lightly as if he was trying to calm her down, making Viola tighten her grip around her neck more. The bulb in the room was not lit, making the room very murky, and her sobs was the only sound tingling in the house. Finally, before her cries grew louder, Doflamingo spoke,

" _It's not about this morning, Viola..."_ He put another of his arm around her, and just after he kissed her shoulder, " _..but I really need to go."_


	10. Chapter 10

It was the same night. Doflamingo and Viola were now on the bed, laying down beside each other without any motion while focusing their sight on the ceiling but their minds far beyond, both seeing the same picture. They were having a hard time tonight. The hardest time in their life together. All happened too soon and too sudden. And although Viola was too tired from crying herself all out, it seemed that Doflamingo was suffering the same burden just when he put his arm across his head, biting his lower lip. He never intended to get separated from his wife. He has been with her for over a year now. And why just when they were having the best time of their lives did he have to leave her. He was frustrated as she was, however, he received a mail just days ago from his former boss, Kaido, telling him he has to go back to his island where he was roaming at the moment and where all of his forces were gathered, for a reason the emperor wanted the warlord himself to be heard in person.

Doflamingo's sweat were starting to form and when he gulped, he was suddenly drawn back to reality. He was on the bed with his wife who was now moving onto his shoulder. But it was not like how they usually rest in bed. Tonight was way different, Viola's eyes were closed and swollen from her outburst just few hours ago, and not only the atmosphere was quiet, but it suddenly made the surrounding even hotter when her hand traced his body, down to his manhood. And exactly when Doflamingo's eyes widened,

 _"Give me a child,"_ Viola whispered, as she looked up to Doflamingo, meeting his gaze, _"Doffy."_

She was hurt when she said those words. As if they were the last thing she would ever say to her husband. She was as though asking for her last request, like taking his last will. It broke her heart, but thinking how she might end up being alone in this world, without having his and her blood flow together in one, her tears would gather in her eyes in a second and would fall endlessly even before she knew it.

Doflamingo was startled. Not that it was her first time holding his length. But he felt it in a different way. They were both not aroused. They were both having war with themselves. They were both at their weakest. And just when she touched him, it was as if she had accepted his departure.

He shoved off her hand just when he sat himself up and put both of his palm on his forehead, inhaling and exhaling from his mouth. He could tell Viola was moving towards him when she pressed herself on his back and gave him a tight hug. Her hands were on his chest and her breathing was blowing on his back with a warm wind. She was starting to unbutton his shirt, from the top, going down. But her hand became more desperate when she finished the last clasp. It went down straight to his pants, not attempting to remove his shorts, but gently grabbed his bulge.

 _"Right now?"_ Doflamingo looked at his side, seeing her meet his gaze. She was not happy. He could see her tired eyes that were sparkling with tears, her nose tip that had gotten red, and her lips trembling, leaning for a kiss. And while he was getting closer to her, he ripped her shirt with no force in a blink, cutting off also her bra, making Viola top naked.

She did not seem to care anymore. She cupped his cheeks as she savoured his taste, and his tongue making it's way in hers. Not only Doflamingo was drenched with sweat but Viola's hands were wet too when she slid her fingers on his shirt, helping him undress himself, and pulled his shorts down leaving only his boxers on, printed with flamingos here and there.

And just as she was also left with her panties, she sat on top of Doflamingo, and put her hand over his shoulders and sat on his private part, making both of them bounced slightly on the bed. Naturally, Doflamingo's hands stoke her back up and down til he stopped at her waist.

He dived straight in to her globes and sucked her left peak hungrily, making Viola wail loudly. He used to be very gently whenever they make love. But now his fingers were buried down to her soft skin, his mouth busy with suctioning, and only when Viola straightened her back from ecstasy, he dropped her body at the half end of the bed, in between his legs.

His view was unbelievable. Not only were her front mountains were collapsing on each sides, but also her thighs were widely spread in front of him, making his middle part rock hard. He sure has always been attracted to her body. Her slim figure and huge spheres, but tonight, he was seeing her as the most beautiful she has ever been. He was very lustful of how he sees Viola: strands of her long black hair in different places, her heavy breathing that has been music to his ears, and the way she looked as him as if she wanted him to complete her.

He slowly pulled down her only garment, revealing her hairy part that was exposed freely in front of him. And just as when he finally tossed her panty away, he could smell her fluid. It was as if his dinner was only served at the moment.

Viola put her hands in between her legs, shy from his drooling stares, which made Doflamingo drive crazy. He found it the hottest and sexiest. And one way of appreciating their night, he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and put it on top of her head, locking her with only his left hand.

His grin started to grow wider when he traced her pelvis down to her hot spot. He was circling his index finger around her private part, making Viola's hips swung up and down. Keeping his pace impatiently, her groans ringed even louder when he stopped his hand in the middle of her opening. Bringing her back upwards from his sudden move.

Doflamingo licked his drool at the corner of his lips before he entered into her. Both of his middle and index finger rubbed her insides so fast and with quite a strong stroke, seeing how Viola's body was bouncing up and down with his every strike. Her mouth was hanged open, naturally sounding her every moans, which he loved so much. Her hips started to rock along with his fingers whenever he pulled them out of her. And only when she was beginning to enjoy his pace that was getting harder and faster, her screams were starting to raise, letting him know she was close to her release, and just moments when she was about to let it out, Doflamingo stopped and removed his fingers inside of her, interrupting her climax.

She looked at him, wanting to ask him why he stopped. But she saw how he licked his fingers and rapidly slammed it against her entrance, not only letting out Viola's whimper, but also her hampered release. She started flowing, and her hips tremendously heaved up and down. And while her liquid was still dripping, Doflamingo brought his palm down to her womanhood and pressed it sidewards with a slight force then slapped it again, bursting out more of her fluid and moans.

Her elbows were angled on the bed that has been supporting her whole body, while her head was brought back, her hips and legs spread widely in between his legs, and him: still on his exact same position as he first sat down.

Doflamingo was thrilled with how Viola was squirting. He kept on rubbing her clit for few rounds and tap it a little harder than usual. They both liked it. And just as when she was drained, and lacked a little strength to keep her moaning loud, he bent over to her opening and licked her womanhood hard. Her body was brought upwards from the sensation. And only when his grip on her hands loosened, she slipped from his grasp and grabbed a handful of his hair as he licked her up and down repeatedly.

 _"Aaaaahhhhhh! Dofffyyy!"_ She cried as his left hand left her other hand from clutch and cupped her breast instead, massaging and squeezing it gently. She rested her free hand on top of his busy working arm on her chest, while the other did not even pause for a moment from caressing his scalp.

The night was getting a lot hotter than it usually was. They suddenly forgot about what they were talking about earlier, and what was gonna happen tomorrow.

And when Doflamingo sat back up again as he wiped his mouth by his arm, he started to remove his boxers. And only when he was again looking blankly on the floor where he tossed his last garment, Viola jumped over him, pressing her breasts on his left shoulder as she was locking her arms around his neck. She was suddenly starting to get back to normal. Her eyes were somehow healed and as pretty as it always has been, her cheeks were now red instead of the tip of her nose, and her lips, was not drawn upside down anymore. And when she smiled, and looked straight at him, he knew it's that thing he was gonna be missing forever.

He grabbed her whole body, pressing her chest on his, and while he was laying on his back. Viola sort of pulled away from him, balancing herself from his broad chest as she felt his hard member poking her butt cheek. And just when she looked behind to inspect his soaring shaft, she switched her position away from him, and now facing his lower half body.

Doflamingo's hands were squeezing her hips as he kept his groans inside his throat, but only when Viola pressed her thumb on the tip of his length did he left a sharp growl. She liked it. She liked hearing how he would always clear his throat with his every groaning. Both of her hands were gripping his manhood, painfully stiff since earlier. And although they weren't supposed to be very aroused, she too became very lustful, most especially when she saw how her husband surrendered with her touch. She teased him by gripping his part with her left hand and the other, pressing his tip, and with the same moves she made, he was replying with the same sound of groan she loved hearing.

For a moment, not only Doflamingo's shaft was now covered with sticky and thick liquid, Viola's part too was soaked, sitting steadily on his shoulders. And whenever she pumped his member up and down, she too was grinding herself on his body, not only making Doflamingo's length grow bigger and harder, but also her womanhood throb wildly on top of him. They were both wanting to be intertwined with each other. But as much as Viola wanted him inside of her, she wanted to teased him more when she slid her bum down near to his chin, as she licked his shaft from the middle to it's tip. And whenever she get to the toppest part, she would press down her tongue harder than she ever does, and getting more fluid out of him in response of her impeccable service.

 _"Mmmnn,"_ Doflamingo's humming was duetting Viola's sucking and licking, and only when he could not take her torturing anymore. He grabbed both of her butt cheeks, pinching them hard before he tried spreading them away, hearing Viola's cries. And only when she stubbornly devoured his member as much as she can, while she massages his tip with her tongue inside, Doflamingo made a move as well, lifting up her hip from behind, and brought her opening towards his face as he licked her clit hard, pulling it out whenever he pulled his mouth away, sounding Viola's moans on his length.

He slapped her butt once, before he rested his head back down to the pillow, enjoying seeing her hairy part, displayed infront of him. He could see it dripping and throbbing. And as much as he tried to restrain himself, he couldn't help but fill that empty hole with his fingers. Without gentleness and hesitation, he inserted two of his digits and grinned her insides, bringing her spine straightly bending inwards, sending her moan to the howling silence in the room.

He was pushing up and down, and every so often that he pulled out, he would smack her clit and make a slapping sound, receiving a sort of dance, making her body tremble and shake from ecstasy. They both knew it was what Viola loved. And just when she gave into his skillful fingers, she was swaying her womanhood exactly on top of Doflamingo's face as she lowered herself down straight to his mouth. She was looking down through her body, his mouth naturally hang opened, waiting for her moisty member for him to suck, while her hand was clutching his member that has been getting hotter and swollen. She sat down herself on him, as she felt him caressed her inside with his tongue, vibrating her walls and sucking up all her wet droplets.

Her mouth began to dry as she was moaning loudly. _"More...My love..."_

Doflamingo embraced her swaying hips while he was busying himself with her throbbing clit, that was getting close to climax, and when he finally bit her moist petal with his lips, she started showering him. Her body was shivering and weakened. So he rotated her body, bringing her head facing his, beneath him. She was drained and tired so she sat her head on the nape of his neck, but one thing she also always liked doing was putting his shaft into her while they rest, which Doflamingo could not resist on doing so too.

However he was not content and finished yet. So he grabbed her left leg and lift it up as he sat his finger on her clit and started thrusting while he massages her petal. Making Viola cry louder. His member was violently going in and out, without letting his finger go unnoticed with his every pinch on her clit. She knew she was about to lose her mind.

 _"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Viola screamed hovering on top of him, both of them had forgotten why this intense lovemaking had even started. Her screams were noisier, his groans followed, while her inside was tightly squeezing her machine-like member that has been penetrating her, they both feel so good. And not only did Doflamingo made his thrust, Viola too, shook off her hips to and from him, helping him with his push and pulls, making it a lot rougher.

The bed was shaking crazily and her breasts were bouncing too fast, and when she held on tight to his neck, Doflamingo pushed his last thrust in her as he growl loudly and released his climax inside of her before he finally ended their last night in this island together, _"Come with me tomorrow, Viola."_


	11. Chapter 11

Newly fixed buildings, additional statues positioned around the corrida colosseum, fairies that befriended humans and animals, happy faces of all people who loved dancing and strolling down the busy streets of Dressrosa, has been a daily scenery ever since King Riku has finally came back to the throne.

Back in the palace, where a pink stiletto started knocking the floor in a fast pace, a pink-haired young looking lady was running down the hall, towards the enormous room leading to the king's quarters.

 _"Grandfather!"_ The young lady squeaked looking as lovely as ever, and smiling as widely as often as she always would.

 _"Rebecca!"_ King Riku, standing at the balcony, looked back at her as he greeted her back with a smile.

 _"I have come to give you flowers, grandfather!"_ She reached them to him, compiled together with their roots uncut, and grains of soil scattered on the floor and left trace on her path, _"they were my mother's favourite!"_

And just before Riku attempted to walk a bit closer to Rebecca, a voice hampered their very-short bonding conversation,

 _"Rebecca! What a mess you left everywhere!"_ A large muscular tanned man had showed up to the room, missing one of his legs, and his stubbles pointed, he sighed.

 _"Father!"_ Rebecca called to the guy standing just right outside the door.

 _"Kyros!"_ King Riku chuckled as he eyed the large company Kyros got on his back, leading all of them as the palace's royal guard, just like before.

 _"King Riku. Orders from the royal family of the tontattas tribe: An invitation to the upcoming big wedding celebration of Princess Mansherry, and her groom, Leo at noon this Saturday. You are asked to come to Green Bit together with Rebecca and..."_ Kyros gulped before he continued, _"...the toy solider, their commander."_

" _Waa! Father! We're both coming too!"_ Rebecca swung around with flowers in her hand, getting closer to the picture framed on the huge altar just beside the huge window on the side of the balcony, _"Viola-san, did you hear that? We're going to a party this weekend!"_

Kyros and Riku's eyes went to the young lady talking sweetly to her aunt in the frame. Both chose to not be bothered by Viola's disappearance which happened a little more than a year ago, and just before it could get emotional,

 _"All soldiers!"_ Kyros raised his voice to the men behind him, _"To Acacia!"_ , saluting the King finally just before they move to the port town to roam around.

* * *

 _"Whaaaaaatttttt?!"_ Brown haired little dwarf-like exclaimed, looking straight to the blondie haired fairy beside him, _"I'm not sewing your wedding dress!"_

 _"Why not?! Aren't you good at sewing since it's your devil fruit?!"_ Mansherry crossed her arms, _"Huh, Leo?!"_

 _"But I don't need to! You can ask our best tontatta tailor, princess!"_

 _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PRINCESS ANYMORE! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"_

 _"BUT WE'RE NOT YET MARRIED!"_

Mansherry sticked out her tongue then sat on the floor. And just as when Leo got fired up,

 _"PRINCESS, YOU'RE ALWAYS STUBBORN AND ACTING LIKE A BABY-"_ A hard punch on the head interrupted Leo's words, and just as he looked behind him, _"Gancho-san!"_

Leo suddenly stood still on his feet, welcoming the chief and king of tontatta's kingdom, and not to mention, Mansherry's father, in their room.

 _"You are quite a troublesome couple!" Gancho sighed, "Are you sure you guys are gonna marry each other?"_

Hearing what the chief had said. Leo and Mansherry looked at each other. She who has her eyes drowning with waters, her soon to be husband helped her got up and hugged her firmly.

* * *

 _"Kyros-san!"_

 _"Soldier-san!"_

 _"Kyros-sama!"_

 _"Kyaaaaaaaaa!~~~~~~"_

Kyros and his men walked down the port town but only him on a horse, endlessly hearing his different names. He did not look straight to any other town's people's eyes but lowered down his head a bit and smiled sincerely as his own way of gratitude towards their always-warmest welcome.

 _"Soldier-sama! Thank You for always checking out on us!"_

 _"Yeah! Thanks for saving the country!"_

 _"Kyros-sama! Thank you!"_

The rabble went narrower and narrower, making Kyros hear any conversations from people around him. One particular of which was when a guy ran towards a lady and grabbed her shoulder with a force, as he panted to bring out his words,

 _"Honey! There's a ship on the dock!"_

Kyros eyes widened, hearing an unusual news just coming from the crowd. There hasn't been any visitors coming from anywhere in their place only since Doflamingo was brought down, except for the king of Prodence, King Elizabello II, who was King Riku's old peer.

 _"Kyros-san!"_ A large soldier man with thin legs, wearing gold helmet and a sword on his back, reported further announcement to the royal guard, _"A ship had just docked and it was said to have a jolly roger."_

 _"Tank Lepanto,"_ Kyros said as he stopped his ramble, and looked behind to Dressrosa's commander of Self-Defense army, _"Just in time..._

 _...ALL GUARDS. TO THE DOCK!"_ He continued.

* * *

Now at the palace, King Riku has been cornered with silent and thick walls. It somehow became more of a maze since Pica, one of the top executives of Don Quixote Family, used to reconstruct the palace. Most especially in the jail quarters at the basement. He was walking with complete silence, something in his hands, should it be a plate of seafood fried rice or paella, or anything that was a must-eat when in Dressrosa, but it was not. He was cupping a large bowl of grapes. And just as soon as he stopped at the very first cell. He turned onto his right side, only to be seen a little girl, sobbing and frowning, almost not knowing whether or not she was upset.

 _"I've brought your favourite,"_ King Riku referred to the young girl who has been holding her signature dolls and teddy bears, _"Sugar"_

Sugar, youngest of the Don Quixote Family, was not captured by the marines for she was underage. She was left by all of the others when the fight has ended. Until then, the royal guards had kept her in a pirate cell in the palace, which was later ordered by King Riku as his very first command before he finally took back the throne. She was healthy. She looked neat and clean. Her quarter was a whole lot like a child's room, personalized designed pink walls of prints of bears and bunnies. She has her own toilet, and bed and chairs, and toys. It was almost like she was adopted by the royal family. However, she was behind the bars. Alone in the basement, with two regular guards sitting both side across her quarter. And although one of her feet was clasp with a sea-stoned chain, she can freely moved by her own. Lonely as she was, she would always play by herself, and was frequently visited by the King.

King Riku opened her gate incautiously and put the bowl of grapes on her tiny table which was just a perfect size for her. She walked towards beside him naturally and stick each grape through her slim fingers, which she would later devour simultaneously.

Her bucket was half empty when a guard from outside came running down to them, sending the two other guards of the cell startled and stood up rapidly.

 _"Sire! We have heard an unsual ship was docked at the west coast of the country."_

King Riku stood up and was suddenly drawn to what was just reported. If there were an important guests he should be meeting, he would know. Otherwise, it might spell trouble.

As the king walked outside the cell to lock the gates again, he witnessed how trouble-free and careless Sugar was about the announcement. Perhaps she was too young to know what was happening, not that she should care, but it could be at least, a saviour of hers, wanting to find her in a place she used to live in.

 _"Your highness! Kyros-sama and Tank-san were on their way to the coast, please rest and stay inside the palace until further notice."_

 _"Thank you, I will do that"_ King Riku answered as he gulped and cleared his throat and went his way upstairs back to his balcony to witness the peacefulness of Dressrosa once again, his favourite place in the palace. He would not want to think anything negative just until Leo and Mansherry gets married, afraid that it might bring them sadness too.

* * *

Viola leaped on rocks and just when she got her bags out of the ship, she stretched her hands up and smiled sincerely,

 _"Finally! I'm back!"_ She sighed as she put down her hands and looked up to huge cliffs here and there, _"Dressrosa!"_

Only after she stepped one metre away from the ship, she had seen people hastily running towards her direction, a kilometre away, bringing guns and swords, in her bare mind. She could see how they were panicking and how they were planning to go at her very place. Frightened by the sudden greeting she will be encountering, she slightly moved her feet and stared at the cliff long before she noticed she had frozen in shock.

* * *

 _"Do not move by your own!"_

 _"Do not let your guards down!"_

 _"Hold your fire!"_

 _"No one moves without Kyros-sama's command!"_

Kyros and Tank almost came at the same time. And as soon as they had taken each other's glimpse and made a signal to move, Kyros went through the front of all guards in waiting and took a peak of a not too big fishing boat. His face made a different reaction compare to when he was just on his way. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Tank, letting him know something was strange. Tank then walked towards Kyros, while Kyros made his horse leap down the tiny rocks, going down the cliff, getting near to the vessel.

A minute or two later, the ship was surrounded by countless of guards. One of them went to the deck and just after he came out of the rooms of the ship,

 _"All clear, Kyros-sama, Tank-sama!"_

 _"Is this just a fishing boat?"_ Tank said looking back to the other netizens looking down from the cliff.

All seemed clueless. Every one of them looked both of their sides, trying to look for someone who knows anything about the fishing vessel.

 _"There should be something about this. Wasn't I informed that this ship carries a jolly roger?"_ Kyros said, turning his horse away from the ship, and just before he slightly whipped the rope of the horse around its' neck, he continued, _"..investigate this!"_

 _"Yes, sir!"_ All guards unitedly saluted.

Tank remembered how he said that this boat in front of them right now carried a jolly roger, he sure was certain with his every reporting as to how he has loyal apprentices following him around. However, he looked more intently to the sails of the ship, only seeing a white blank clothing, waving back and forth. He could never doubt his men's reports. And just as troubled as he was, he silently walked his way up to the cliff again, leaving the remaining soldiers gather information about this sudden mystery.

* * *

The night has been just as calm as the other nights were, but King Riku was still troubled about the ship that was docked earlier this afternoon. It wasn't that fishing boats were uncommon to their place, but the owner of the ship was not found. Nor any evidences from the previous owner was left and known by any other fishermen in Dressrosa. It was also said to be a boat from a different country. And only when he looked at the dark sky at his balcony, he heard a very familiar voice coming through his side, as if a woman sitting on the rails at the corner in the dark had whispered, _"Father",_ bringing himself to panic and searched his balcony entirely to inspect. That voice that he never once heard of for a whole year and over, and that voice that he misses so much, which he knew he could never forget. And when he had circled his eyes in every corner of his room, he surrendered and thought he was being hunted by his sanity from thinking so much today that he had heard his missing daughter, Viola.

King Riku brought his hands on his face and as he bent down, _"My Viola..."_ he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

" _We are gonna be attending the wedding tomorrow,"_ King Riku said to Kyros, who was just standing beside him while he was eating his dinner, " _I'll leave tomorrow to Tank. Where is he?"_

" _I apologize, King Riku-sama. I haven't seen him all day."_ Kyros stuttered, " _I'll check on him in his quarters this midnight."_

" _You don't have to do that,"_ King Riku wiped sauce stains on his lips, and when he reached back to his cutleries, he looked at the man behind him, " _Why don't you join me for dinner, Kyros?"_

Hearing that made the gigantic guy blush. He turned his head a bit away from the king. He did not know what excuse he would bring up this time since he refused a ton of dinner invitations from him.

" _No, thank you, Riku-sama. My daughter might be preparing dinner at home."_ Kyros said as he lowered down his sight.

" _As expected!"_ King Riku said as he chuckled boisterously, " _But of course, you may go now so Rebecca wouldn't get tired of waiting,"_

Kyros took his last step out of the castle and dismissed his troop. He was on his way to his home, but suddenly remembered Tank, who hasn't showed himself on the palace today. And although King Riku insisted him not to bother checking Tank out on his account, he decided to pass by his place before he go straight at home.

The night was as usual. Misty and calm. And just as he was few steps away from Tank's house. Not only his home was unlit with candlelights, but also the streetlamp was shut down, only in his grounds, making it look more murky than how it usually was. _Perhaps he was_ _already asleep_ he thought _._ And only seconds after he stood still in front of his door. He grinned slightly and thought he was maybe just overthinking about his one day no-show-up, and that maybe because he was just not used not seeing Tank in the castle in a day.

* * *

" _Waaaaa!"_

" _Princess Mansherry!"_

" _Kyaaaa~~ So beautiful!"_

" _The dress Leo sewn overnight looks imppeccable!"_

All eyes were set on Mansherry as she walked down the aisle. She was the happiest for she could not handle her emotions too well. Her tears were starting to form in tiny drops around her eyes. And just when she sniffed in slightly and held back her tears, she looked across her: A manfairy she's gonna be marrying. One who always teased her, who she loved all along. Leo was waiting at the corner of the aisle. His eyes were different this time. Not only his smile grew wider, but the joy in his eyes became more prominent too.

All the other fairies were seen sobbing. All were gathered. And just as their important guests were all present too, King Riku, Rebecca, and Kyros were formally dressed, sitting beside each other, looking down to the tiny, happy fairies celebrating their biggest day. The wedding was grand but simple. They've had a banquet prepared after the ceremony. Rebecca put both of her palm on her mouth as her eyebrows squinted from being too overwhelmed.

" _Green bit, hasn't been this livelier before!"_ Kabu said, one of the tontattas, as he clanked his glass onto the other fairy, " _It's party all nightttt!"_

" _Yahoooooooooo!"_ All visitors said in unison, reaching up their glasses.

All were on the reception just before the sun has started to set down. King Riku, together with his son-in-law and granddaughter were laughing joyfully with company of many tontattas surrounding them. Each one of them, filled the atmosphere with cheerful and festive laughter.

" _Everyone! Thank you all for coming!"_ Mansherry announced as she step up on the platform, following her groom who was holding on to the cake. She reached for the knife to cut the cake into bite size, some traditional wedding gesture, for the newlyweds to feed each other simultaneously.

Time had gone by, and the sky was dark, but ignited by stars and lights, shining the whole Green Bit brightly. And when most of them were drunk and tired from bringing out all their energy all day, King Riku finally bit his farewell to both, Mansherry and Leo, and call it a night.

" _King Riku-sama! Thanks for celebrating with us!"_ Leo gladly said, and continued as he looked at Kyros and Rebecca, " _You too commander-san, and Rebecca-sama!"_

" _Please have a nice trip back to the other side!"_ Mansherry greeted them for the last time.

The guffaws and rambunctious laughter surrounding the Green Bit has gone more and more quiet in every step they take, getting closer to the bridge. Only the three were on their way home, as if they were not royals, who were often guarded by tons of followers and troops here and there. But tonight was an exception. They wanted to roam more freely. So going back to the opposite side city of Green Bit, where people were, has been the most relaxing feeling all three of them appreciated most on that day.

" _How did you like the party, Rebecca?"_ King Riku said as he walked beside his granddaughter, and Kyros walking behind them, happy seeing them all together.

" _I love this whole day, grandfather!"_ She squeaked, " _Every minute of it!"_

And only metres after they've passed by the bridge connecting the other city, Kyros chuckled softly and added, " _It sure was the best night ever."_

* * *

" _Good morning, King Riku-sama! How was your sleep?"_ Kyros greeted him early in the morning as his morning routine before he roam the city.

" _Kyros, have you seen Tank?"_ He said in a serious tone. Not bothering to greet him back like he used to, " _because before we went to Green Bit yesterday, I did not witnessed him going here before I left. I just assumed that he would guard the palace the whole day and night."_

Kyros seemed a bit intrigued, and his eyes widened when King Riku continued his words,

" _And when both you and Rebecca dropped me off in front of the gates, I expected Tank to welcome me back, but even when I went inside the palace afterwards, there weren't any signs of him anywhere."_

" _I will immediately go to his place right now. If you'll excuse me."_ Kyros said, eyes still broaden.

He hastily rode his horse and galloped to Tank's place at such a fast pace, making the other netizens wonder what was happening.

Finally, Kyros was facing Tank's door. He knocked his door, and there weren't any response. He called his name, as he tried to knock once more, but was answered by the same silent response. So he decided to try to unlock his door forcibly but as soon as he touched the doorknob, he noticed it wasn't shut tight, and was not locked.

In a busy morning, Tank wouldn't be at home. He might be at the palace, greeting the King, or roaming around the colosseum, which he loved to much. And Kyros knew that, however, why did he seem to doubt his knowledge about his friend when his place was not giving the same atmosphere that he normally felt whenever he would come over to Tank's place, plus the disgusting smell he just sniffed when he opened the door. After inspecting the main rooms, he went lastly towards Tank's bedroom to invade that too, and as soon as he opened the door, he finally found him. Sitting at the bottom of his bed, neck was slashed brutally, blood had flowed dry everywhere in the room, his large flat sword on his right hand, and his eyes were terrifically unshut.

Kyros was frozen at the door way. He was seeing his friend, murdered by somebody. And just by the rotting smell, it must have been more than a day already, he thought. His throat became huskily tight and his eyes were painfully tearing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and his mouth still hanged opened. And when he stepped out of the house, all of his men went inside to investigate too. He was standing still in front of his home, facing back, until one of his comrades went out and said, " _Kyros-sama, what are we supposed to do?"_

" _Ye..ah."_ Kyros said in almost a whisper, " _Wh..at.. do you think.. we sh..should..do?"_

* * *

Whilst the King was preparing Sugar's grapes personally, he remembered a new teddy bear he just brought for Sugar to add to her collections. He was not cruel enough to forsake a little girl who was only obeying order from her former guardian. He knew she was too little to know how, being a member to Don Quixote Family, was all she knew about. She might not have known top executives' real intentions, nor their attack or invasion plans. And that she was obviously brainwashed under training to be one of Donflamingo's future loyal family member.

And before he went upstairs to his quarters to get Sugar's new teddy bear, one royal guard came marching towards the king and reported, " _King Riku-sama! A report from Kyros-sama to you. Tank-sama was not feeling well for the past few days. Kyros-sama went personally to his home to take care of him. He wanted us to tell you to not worry much about it for he would look after Tank-sama all night and day until he gets better."_

" _I knew he wasn't in his best! I haven't seen him for a while now. Wish he could get better soon!"_ King Riku's eyebrows were slightly slanted from disbelief, " _Send a doctor to his place, and medicines needed!"_

" _Yes, King Riku-sama!"_ All guards said all at once.

And just as the guards went back to their quarters and left the palace, King Riku proceeded to his room, only to find the teddy bear, sitting firmly onto his favourite sit, which he might have dropped while he was reading a book before he came down to the kitchen to prepare for Sugar's meal.

He softly grabbed the stuffed-toy and before his smile drew upside down, he heard a voice that he just perceived nights ago, from his balcony.

" _Father-sama"_

It sounded exactly like Viola's words. A longing voice that hunted him in his dreams, full of pain and sorrow. A tone he never wanted to hear from her. But before he became more desperate to flip over the castle to look where that voice was coming from again, he sighed and thought he was again, missing his dearest daughter for countless of times. But before his tears gathered around his widened eyes, he was seeing his yearning daughter, who was just standing still in his balcony, looking straight at him, with her eyes burning with tears and mouth barely opening, " _Fa..ther-sama"_


	13. Chapter 13

" _Viola, my dear, is...th..at.. rea..lly..you?"_ King Riku dropped the teddy bear in his hands before he fell on his knees. He was thinking what kind of miracle or dream was he having in this broad daylight. He knew he wasn't sleeping. He knew it was real. Was it just an illusion because he was thinking of her more when he vividly heard her voice nights ago, and just about now. He wanted to believe it was what he sees it was. He wanted to know wether or not this was for real. But all his doubts and assumptions were all proven wrong when Viola ran towards her father, falling down onto him as she dropped her face onto his shoulders and embraced him tightly. He could feel his daughter's flesh and skin. She was real. And when his tears flew down his cheeks like a river, Viola unlocked the hug and wiped away his tears.

" _I've missed you, father-sama!"_ Viola sobbed.

" _I hear you night after night, my dear"_

" _Maybe it was really me,"_

" _Where were you all this time, Viola?"_

Their conversation was tender and aching, their voices were barely reaching out to their ears. But before Viola answered his question, she stood up and closed the balcony doors and locked his father's room door, and unfastened the curtains of the windows.

" _Father, I came here to only see you and tell you personally I'm doing great!"_ She looked at him, standing on his feet, just right after she turned around from the closed windows.

" _What are you saying, my dear?"_ His words were struggling to come out of his lips, not wanting to hear what he did not wanted to. " _You mean you're not staying any longer?"_

" _No, father. Also, I planned to come and leave here alone. But yesterday... yesterday, where were you? I was supposed to see you yesterday. Only the palace was empty with guards."_ Viola narrowed her eyebrows, walking closer towards her father.

" _Leo and Mansherry got married. Rebecca and I went there. Together with Kyros."_ He said, while reaching her hands.

His eyes were sorrowful but happy, but only when Viola spoke the next words, his tears crumbled around his eyes, " _Father, I too am, married."_

His hands gripped his daughter's hand with so much care skeptically. And when he squeezed them more, he felt an iron, circling Viola's ring finger, and when he looked down to check it, he smiled and said, " _Just as long as you are happy, Viola. I am too."_ He said, wishing her all the best, and not even bothering her about the questions he wanted to ask.

For a second that Viola let go of her father's hands, she crossed her arms and looked away from him. Making the king curious as to what was wrong now.

" _Is there another thing I have to know?"_ King Riku said as he tried to find the direction of her face. " _Is it hard for you to tell me? Go on... Tell me-"_

His words were interrupted by a sudden movement of a chair at the corner of his room, plus a rolling grape coming from there too. And when he traced where it exactly came from, he saw Sugar, hiding with purple fruit stuck in her mouth as she looked like she just gathered an attention unintentionally. King Riku was just about to ask why Sugar was in his room, but when he looked at Viola, she was still looking away, and from there he knew it was her doing.

" _Father-sama. When I was here yesterday, looking for you, I used my clairvoyance to search the whole palace. And when I search the very bottom of this place, I saw her behind bars. It broke my heart..."_ Viola explained as her voice were getting huskier and huskier. And before she continued to speak, her legs were now surrounded by tiny hands covered with gloves. " _Sugar's dear to me, like my own child."_

All knew how long they have spent their time together being a member of the Don Quixote Family. And Viola could not forget as to how Sugar was like her only pure and innocent companion she would always hang out with out of the rest. She had gotten attached to her, and thinking that she once forgot about her after Doflamingo and Luffy's fight, she could barely breathe.

" _I'm taking her with me, Father-sama"_ Viola's voice went a little louder as she grabbed Sugar and lifted her up, carrying her in her arms while she placed her head firmly onto her shoulders, taking few steps back from him.

" _Take care of her, dear."_ King Riku insisted, " _That's all I ask of you,"_ and his smile grew wider.

* * *

A huge explosion had happened in the town of Acacia, near the colosseum. All people were panicking and getting out of their houses as quickly as they can. However, only seconds after they have got out of their houses, each one of them was shot in the head.

" _A spring guy was outraging!"_

" _Run!"_

" _Mother-saannn! Fatherrrr-san!"_

Weeping, howling and cries here and there, filled the healthy sunny Dressrosa early in the morning. All horses from the palace were sent quickly to the commotion, but each soldiers were struck dead, while the fury spring-looking guy was bouncing from houses to houses.

" _UH-WA-HA-HA!"_ The guy with spring-legs guffawed, as he enjoyed slaying troopers, " _Look Sarquiss! Doflamingo-sama will be happy for me again!"_

" _Oh, he would be delighted,"_ His long time friend, Sarquiss, shouted back after slashing one soldier to another, " _Bellamy."_

* * *

Noisy booming knocks on the door busied the silent room in the King Quarters, " _King Riku-sama! This is emergency! There has been a huge number of casualties on the outer parts of the country!"_

Moments after hearing that, Riku ran towards his door, not knowing what to announce back, stunned by the sudden tumult, and when he looked behind him, he was alone. Both Viola and Sugar were gone, and when he gazed to his balcony, he saw how it was not properly shut unlike when Viola closed it earlier.

Realizing that Viola took Sugar with her and left his quarters, he finally opened the door and revealed a group of soldiers hyperventilating and weakened, some had scratches, others were catching their breathes.

" _What exactly was happening?!"_ Riku said, worried about the situation, " _Where's Kyros and Tank?!"_

" _Were you not informed, King Riku-sama?"_ One guard said, bringing Riku's eyes to him, " _Tank-sama was murdered nights ago by the rampaging pirates that has been creating chaos until now. Pirate, Bellamy the Hyena! They have been here for days!"_

Riku cannot seem to remember the name. He sure Bellamy was not part of the Don Quixote Family, but it was not doubtful coming from one of his soldiers. But. He remembered the words Kyros had reported to him. When he was told that Tank was only feeling ill. And although he was shocked and saddened about what had happened to Tank, he suddenly brought his senses back to reality and only when he was just about to get his sword, he looked back to the troop and said, " _Find Kyros! Send him a back up, today is a day that we will not forget!"_ and only after the soldiers had left his presence, he continued and whispered, " _...and a day that we might not also remember."_

* * *

Now at the port.

" _What the hell are you doing here,"_ Kyros said, lying on the ground, bathe with blood and bruises around his face, one eye was slightly opened, and the other, swollen shut. " _..DOFLAMINGO!"_

" _Fufufufufufu!"_ Doflamingo chuckled as he looked around, sloven bodies were scattered, blood were sprinkled, and noises coming from near areas. " _It brings back memories!..._

 _...History does repeat itself! FUFUFUFU!"_

He slashed Kyros once more on his back, with his thickest threads from only his right fingers. And just when he stepped closer into the city, he lifted both of his hands, and yelled, " _I AM BACK! FUFUFU!"_

His fingers were moving on their own, ventriloquizing each person he sees, letting them kill one another as he continued his walk to the centre of the island. And in an instant, he was standing in the streets of Sebio, where he once let Riku Dold III (King Riku) roamed this very street on his horse as he was being manipulated by Doflamingo's thread which he called his 'parasite' technique. He was enjoying his memories but only when his grin drew wider, he knew a very passionate man was coming towards him, enchanted by his very presence,

" _DOFLAMINGO-SAMA!"_ Bellamy came in front of him, just reforming his feet into his natural legs, and being followed by his partner, Sarquiss, who had murdered almost, or if not, half of the town's people. " _We have cleared many towns!"_

" _We killed men, women, children, and even old people!"_ Sarquiss exclaimed.

And when Bellamy's sly grin equalled Doflamingo's, he added, " _...And even the very innocent ones, some of the fairies! THERE WAS NO MERCY! UH-WA-HA-HA!"_

Bellamy's laughter was interrupted by deep chuckling of his former boss that has been getting louder and louder, " _...FUFUFUFU! THAT SOUNDS FUN!_

 _...It sure was no mercy!"_ Doflamingo bent down towards the two guy, as he personally struck both of their throats with thick threads from the grounds they were standing at. Both of the pirate noticed how blood overflew from their mouth then lost their consciousness afterwards, making Doflamingo's boisterously laughter echoed through the whole street, and continued his walk to the centre of the country, where the King would most probably see him.

And in between his steps, he started humming and as he enjoyed his walk, he was now singing a lullaby song that he used to sing to every dying country he used to destroy by his own hands.

 _Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, later on this sea,_

 _Those without power cannot escape,_

 _The destination is shining under the sunglasses,_

 _It's making me laugh out loud._

" _Justice will prevail" of course, this is true,_

 _Only the winner will make his own justice..._

" _...FUFUFU!"_ He mocked around the quiet streets of Dressrosa, exactly at the centre of the island. " _So, you've been waiting for me... Riku..."_

" _You have done the same mistake twice, Doflamingo!"_ He said, surrounded by countless of remaining soldiers.

But it did not stop Doflamingo from his undying smile and tiny joyful steps that was leading more and more closer to the king, " _No, It was the same choice I once decided! FUFUFU!..._

 _...And to tell you something. There's just a bit difference about now and before. This time, I won't be sitting on the throne anymore. I just came here to destroy the whole country. And to finish it off quickly,"_ He said, stopping few metres away from the troops gathered around the king, and as he raised both of his hands again, " _BIRD CAGE!"_

Doflamingo was humming as his thread were forming into a gigantic, enormous bird cage confinement, walking in circles, and his sight were consciously attentive, but just right after he has his back from the king few spins of himself, he stopped his joyous laughter and slowly turned his head on his left. Everyone stood silent as they followed where his sight went: He was now looking at a man, wearing an iron mask, inspecting him, and looking straight at him together with his other troops that were armed with fur coats and horns positioned on both corners of their heads.

" _...Jack-san"_ Doflamingo said, as he lowered down his hands. And bring most of his attention to him.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Jack san..."_ Doflamingo could not believe his eyes. He witnessed Jack's surrounding, all troops semi-circling him. His confusion and tension arrises as he could not hear any noises from here to there. He could feel something wasn't right. He looked around one more time and slowly makes his way to where Jack is standing still, his smile as skeptically wide as his arms were spread as he says "Jack-san, what a surprise."

"It really is a surprise Joker," His elephant figure started belittling Doflamingo's 10-feet-height even from a far distance, "Most especially, when I was told that you betrayed Kaido-san"

"Whh..What are you talking about... Jack-san," Doflamingo nervously chuckled.

"Is it not true that you were defeated by those two brats from the worst generation, failed to conquer this island completely, protect your position as one of the warlords..." Jack continuously pinpoints all his failures.

Doflamingo could not find any words to counter those, but his stressed mind self-detoriated when Jack mentioned something that widened his eyes even more. "You are a weakling who cannot handle small mishaps. And by that, I mean, weakling at heart. All these times I thought you were one of the most dangerous demons I know." Jack boisterously laughed, "What made you soft, Joker?"

Jack continues his speech, and walk towards the frozen former warlord, smashing anything that comes in his way. "Weren't you told to dispose this whole country after you've healed since you weren't able to do it when you got pathetically, unconsciously defeated by those brats."

"Jack-san, You know I was travelling far from Dressrosa these past few months. The navy started tailing me back as a wanted pirate once again, I had to al-" Doflamingo tried to reason out.

"You did not understand your mission clearly, Joker.", Jack signalled his trunk at one of his men as he stopped few metres away from Doffy and welcomed his guest from the rabble, "Let me get all this straight,"

Viola was dragged out by Jack's men, both arms tied. Doflamingo saw her blood dripping down her head, and her dress was ripped and struggles to hold her shape. She was breathing heavily as she tries to open her eyes to meet Doffy's.

 _Viola_...Doflamingo was biting his lips as if he was biting his own heart. _Why are you still here. I told you to leave this island the instant you saw what you intended to see._ He started talking to her in his mind. Viola then knew Doflamingo was wondering for answers so she forced her clairvoyance to transfer some of her actual visions to explain why she stayed in the island for another day,

 _Viola was supposed to leave the first day she went to the palace, but to her surprise, King Riku was attending the wedding of Leo's and Mansherry. She then decided to stay for another day to finally see her loving father, and for some miraculous reasons, she also discovered her dear Sugar, and was able to take her with her._

"Doflamingo. I will ask you this again," Doflamingo turned to Jack _, "_ WHY. IS. THIS. WOMAN. STILL. ALIVE?" His voice was terror to Doffy's ears at the moment, "ALL ROYALTIES SHOULD BE ELIMINATED BY NOW...RIGHT?!"

Doflamingo started shaking and his knees struggled to stand up. His hands reaching, pointing at Viola's painful presence. But another gift was being unwrapped on the other side,

A crying toddler gathered the crowd's attention. Also bruised around the face, clothes were raggedy and her teddy bear, lost an arm. Her blue hair was dragged to the center of the pack, getting closer to Viola.

"Sugar..." Doffy's words whispered just before Viola forced herself to shout at the man torturing Sugar, "LET GO OF MY BABY, YOU ASSHOLE!"

A heavy slap by a crew member kissed Viola's cheek so hard she flew to the ground.

The stunned demon was now speechless. His mind shut. His vision darkens. His senses were slowly diminishing. "Hand me my wife and the kid, right now." Doflamingo's words were plain and calm.

"Did you not agree to kill that woman over the phone to Kaido-san few months ago?" Jack made Doffy remember their dendenmushi conversation while they were on sail.

Huge, thick, strong, and indestructible white threads hastily aimed at Jack's neck, which he managed to dodged by a millisecond. He got slashed and all his men began to panic and positioned themselves to attack.

Jack, in an elephant form, blew his trumpet as his wound apparently will leave a scar as he realized the hit was deep and in need of immediate aid. His guard was down and was enjoying the teasing, and now regretted bullying a short-tempered evil. He decided to flee from the scene. Leaving few of his men, battling against Doflamingo, who has been mercilessly killing all who attacks him, mostly slashing their throats.

He was not making his way closer to Viola and Sugar, who were being taken away by the crew members. "Come back here bastards," His feet were hopping on top of invisible threads trying to catch up, "I did not give you permission to take my family away from me."

Doflamingo figured these inferior men cannot go out of the island because of his bird cage, and did not care less about Jack retreating as he knows their battle would be pointless. However, his smirk fades away when he noticed the shadow of his bird cage was slowly diminishing, and a loud laugh was heard from afar, a solid voice of Jack, "Did you hear me, Joker?! You'll regret this!"

Doffy continued to chase the remaining men in sight and ignored Jack's advise, murdered all who pass by him, his dashing was more in a haste now, finally reaching Viola and Sugar. They were both dropped to the ground the same time their abductors dropped dead.

Viola squealed and extremely exhausted, Sugar sobbing her face on the ground. Doffy picked up Sugar first and carried her to his arms and slowly walked towards Viola. He kneeled down in front of her, Viola sat down and reached for his shoulders, sandwiching Sugar, and hugged him tight. Doffy did not show any expression until he released Viola's hug and noticed her continuous bleeding coming between her legs, "Viola...you're..."

Viola looked down to see the ground soaked in her blood. She sure did have a lot of bruises and cuts, but no wound was huge enough to spill non-stop blood flow. She stiffens and her eyes started to stare at an open space as her hands embraced her belly, "My baby..." Sugar looked back at Viola and wondered what was happening. Doffy and Viola were now looking at each other, and before Viola whimpered, "Our baby...Doffy!"

"Viola?..." A voice approaching from behind gathered their attention. "Is he...the one you..married...?" King Riku asked, supporting his weakened state against a tree.

Viola's tears blurred her vision when she saw her father in extreme shock. She could not find words to say. Sugar climbed down from Doffy's arms and ran towards the king. She hugged his right leg and burried her face.

"And you're bleeding..." King Riku painfully continued his words. The couple were still beside each other in silence. Doflamingo was just as quiet as his mind, while Viola's busy crying while holding her stomach. "And...you had a baby?"

"I think we lost it," Viola cried loudly, "My baby's gone, Father-sama!"

Riku looked down at the little girl embracing his leg while Viola's crying echoes into the streets. Sugar looked up to the king and he saw her face all bruised. He brushed her blue hair and glanced back at the couple. He witnessed something that never in his life would ever imagine. A demon caressing the back of a helpless, hurt, weakened, and broken woman as if it was showing empathy. Right then, he realized that even a cruel man apparently still has human feelings.

King Riku then thought that it was of his no business to even meddle with his daughter's life and decisions. So he released Sugar's grasps and turned his back away from them and just before he took his steps away, "I'm sorry," said Doflamingo, silencing King Riku's world- figuring out if he really did hear him apologize, "...Riku, I'm sorry."

King Riku froze at the words a demon had just whispered so loudly. It felt like a sword stuck through his heart, and a bomb thrown right at him. His eyebrows almost aligned as he tries so hard not to be emotional about it. But even before he could turn down his unacceptable apology, he cannot believe what he said next, "Use my ship and set sail...All three of you. Leave the island. And this time, never come back." Viola's and Sugar's crying stopped as they realized what the king meant. Riku glanced back and smiled with all his heart, "I'll be happy for all three of you to be together,"

"Let's go home," Viola carrying Sugar in her arms and stood beside Doflamingo, who are all now standing at the deck of a large royal ship that was sailing away from Dressrosa. "Away from all these," Viola continued.

First night on the ship.

"Doflamingo-sama! It's time to eat!" Sugar was helping Viola prepare the dinning table. The kitchen of the ship is far bigger than their previous one, back when there were only two of them. There were six chairs and a wide table for dinning and few high chairs surrounding the whole kitchen for other guests. But Sugar's poor looking teddy bear was sitting in one of the high chairs.

"Honey, bring your teddy bear in the dining table. He's eating with us." Viola smiled at Sugar as she puts on the dishes back and forth, "And...you can remove your gloves now, feel free."

Doflamingo went in from the deck. Not a scratch was on his skin but his company suffers with huge bandages covering their feminine skin. He sat right down at the centre of the table and saw a teddy bear on his left side. He didn't say anything. He sat in silence and observes the busyness of his ladies. Doflamingo created a clone of himself in an instant and did the remaining preparation for dinner for Viola. The clone then pulled a chair for Viola to sit down, at the right side of the real Doffy and carried Sugar to her seat and vanished. Doflamingo remained in his seat and Viola grabbed his hand on the table and squished it a little and smiled contently.

Sugar was enjoying the meal, the couple knew she was having a good time when she started humming while eating and her eyes were joyfully sparkly. She looks at her bear every now and then with a bowl of grapes in front of both of them.

Viola stood up a bit and reached for Sugar's bangs that seems to block her view, "Do you like the food?" asked Viola with her lovingly calm voice,

Sugar squealed in excitement, "It's the best!"

Both ladies giggled as if they weren't physically exhausted from all the beating they've gotten earlier. Viola sat back down.

"Are you feeling okay?" Doflamingo asked, his focus was on his food. But Viola knew he was asking her.

"I've never felt this happy, Doffy!" Viola happily answered, she cupped her hand on Doffy's side cheek and turned to another happy figure, Sugar, and that's when she thought her life was complete.

Doflamingo grabbed Viola's hand and pulled her closer and sat her on his lap and burried his face to her shoulder. Sugar grabbed her teddy bear and ran towards them "Me too!". Viola then placed her on her lap and appreciated their warm embrace.

Sugar's clinging attention didn't last long when her grapes were only few inches near her grasps. So she continued munching one at a time, forgetting she was on top of the couple. Doflamingo lifted his face and looked straight at Viola's eyes, Viola can tell how grateful Doffy is too so she kissed his lips and she knew he was wanting it too when he welcomed it and wouldn't let it go.

"I wonder how many beds there are here" Doflamingo jokingly said, as he grinned at the same time as Viola, knowing what each other was thinking.

"I am a big girl, I want my own room now!" Sugar responded. Both Doffy and Viola laughed so loud Sugar got confused if they were mocking her, "I swear I can sleep on my own now! You just have to tuck me in, Viola-san"

"If that's what you want honey," Viola refrained from laughing and responded sweetly.


End file.
